


Second Chances

by Lionsheart98



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsheart98/pseuds/Lionsheart98
Summary: The night of the performance changes everything for Julie and the guys.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Reggie
Comments: 89
Kudos: 401





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

As Julie closes the doors to the studio, she can't seem to stop the grin that has been on her face since being able to hug the guys. She could actually touch them. She had been so worried that they would be destroyed by the jolts but her hug had saved them.

She walks into her house and is met by Carlos, and Julie remembers his words from earlier, "Don't ghost me"! Dread fills her head as she asks herself how he figured it out.

"Tell me everything", says Carlos.

Julie knows that eventually she would already to tell him since the guys became solid beings that night.

Julie tells Carlos everything that he hadn't already figured out, like how they were stamped by Caleb and how she had just evidently saved them by her hug. Carlos is shocked when she tells him how much the guys like Carlos and her dad.

"When do I get to meet them?", asks Carlos.

Julie responds with a half smile, "I will introduce them to you and Dad tomorrow." Carlos splits into a grin at the prospect of finally meeting the guys.

"Now, you just have to tell Dad.", Carlos says.

Julie sighs, knowing that he definitely doesn't to be in her shoes.

Back in the garage, the guys can't believe they're still here. Between thinking that playing at the Orpheum would allow them to cross over and them almost dying from the jolts, the fact that they are here, and not just ghosts anymore, it's a lot to take in.

The guys realize something a while after Julie leaves that they hadn't realized earlier. They all felt something in their chests they haven't felt in 25 years. A heartbeat. Luke is the first to realize it.

"Guys, do you feel what I feel? Feel your chests!" Alex and Reggie feel their chests and both look at Luke and nod. They also notice that they are fully solid. They notice that they are not pale anymore. They can feel the blood rushing through their veins.

"Are we alive?", asks Reggie excitedly as he jumps up and down. Alex and Luke look at each other and then look at Reggie, nodding, knowing their lives just changed again. They all come together in a hug, reveling in the fact that they have a chance to live their lives again.

"Wait, when are we going to tell Julie?", asks Alex. Luke thinks about what this means for them. He tells them that they are going to have to wait until Julie tells Carlos and Ray. Reggie Perks up at the thought of being able to be seen and heard by Ray.

Their adrenaline from the night beans to wane , and for the first time in 25 years, they are feel the sensation of being tired and they get ready for bed, excited to tell Julie and start their life anew.

Unaware of the new developments with the boys, Julie gets ready for bed but also knows that she has to talk to her dad. She walks to his room and knocks on his door. 

"Come in.", says Ray. Julie walks into her Dad's room. Ray smiles, "Mija, did you take care of what you needed to?" Julie nods but knows she has to tell her Dad everything. No more secrets.

"I did, but Dad, we need to talk.", Julie says knowing that her life will forever change on this night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie finally tells her Dad about the real story of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the great response to the first chapter. This was my first foray back into writing creatively and I am so thankful to be doing it. I hope you will all like this story and what I have planned for the future of this series.

Chapter 2

Ray chuckles at Julie, "Ok, what's on your mind, Mija?" Ray is oblivious to the tune of Julie's voice until he sees the look of seriousness on her face. Ray begins to think that there is something wrong again with Julie.

"Mija, is everything ok. Nothing's wrong is there?", Ray asks with a voice laced with concern.

Julie is unsure how to feel. She knows that everything is better than she could have ever dreamed for and recounting everything that has happened to her that night, what she is about to say scares her the most.

"No nothing is wrong. I just have to tell you about the band. I have to tell you something that I have kept from you.", Julie says.

Ray is confused as Julie begins her story, " The guys aren't from Sweden. They aren't holograms. They're ghosts.", Julie says rapidly.

Ray's level of confusion has increased from earlier, "What do you mean?"

Julie knows that she has to explain everything. "You know the night that you told me to go clean out Mom's studio? That night I played a CD from a band called Sunset Curve. The guys were a part of that band. They died the night they were supposed to play at the Orpheum back in 1995. They came out of the CD as ghosts. They asked how they got out and looked at me. I screamed, and then they screamed. I ran out of the garage." Ray begins to remember that night, stopping a crazed Julie as she ran from the garage and remembering her talking about seeing ghosts. He realizes to that she is telling the truth. Julie continues, "Later that night, I came back and after we talked, I told them they could stay in the garage. The next day, they heard me sing Mom's song like you did. They knew I was very good at singing at they knew I needed help to get back to music. When I lost my spot in the program, they helped me get it back. They've helped me every step of the way. They brought me back to music."

Ray has tears streaming down his face after her last words. He sees the happiness when she talks about the guys and her music. Julie finishes her story by telling Ray about how they were stamped by Caleb and how they almost were destroyed that night.

"When we got back tonight, I thought they crossed over, but when I thanked them, Reggie told me I was welcome. I got really scared. I cried asking them why didn't they cross over. They got hit with another jolt. I told them to leave, to go to Caleb to save themselves. Luke told me that no music was worth making if they weren't making it without me. My heart broke and I had to hug him. Only that I could actually feel him. It was like he wasn't just a ghost anymore. I did the same to Reggie and Alex. They all began to glow and they said they felt stronger. We all chuckled. Their stamps left their wrists. Something great happened Dad!", Julie says with a grin.

Ray takes a moment to take everything that Julie just said in. He remembers going to the Orpheum that night in 1995. He remembers them dying. He remembers the spark the he had with Rose over the band. It all clicks finally for him that the guys were meant to be a sign from his beautiful wife. She helped them to Julie. At this point, Ray has shed many tears since Julie has come into his room.

He sighs, "I don't how all this has happened, but I believe you. And I want to thank them personally. They helped you come back to me. They brought your light back." Julie curtails a happy tear of her own.

"They really did Dad." Julie stretches to envelop Ray in a bear hug. " I'm so glad I could actually tell you. I just wonder how I can tell others. Carlos knows everything too but Flynn only knew that they were ghosts. I haven't told her everything about tonight just yet."

Ray is anxious. He wants to meet the guys like he told Julie earlier that night. "Can I meet them? Do you think they would want to meet me?". Julie burst out laughing. "Totally, Reggie loves you. He is always following around the house even though you couldn't hear him or see you. I think you remind him of his Dad." Ray doesn't know what to think at that point.

"Well, let's go meet them, shall we?", Ray says offering a hand to Julie. Julie runs to Carlos' room to tell him that Dad knows and that they are going to meet the boys.

Carlos is excited, "Really, I get to meet them, Cool!"

As the three make their way to the garage, inside the garage, the guys are testing out their newly regained ablilited as humans. They had some food in the studio and they eat it as they had an appetite for the first time in 25 years. They test everything they can think to, still not believing their luck and the strength of Julie's hug. Alex asks seriously, "Since Julie made us human with her hug again, how do we go forward? Do we get to go to our parents. Our friends. What about Willie? Will he see me anymore?" Reggie and Luke have their own conflicting thoughts. Luke remembers seeing how much his parents were still hurting even after all this time over the events surrounding his death and their relationship before. He remembers seeing them after she gave them Unsaid Emily and them being happy again that their son had missed them. He wants to see his mom and dad again. Reggie has the same thoughts. Even though his mom and dad were always fighting and hardly had time for Reggie when he was alive, he missed them like crazy. Alex didn't think about his parents. He thought about the sister he left behind. He thought about the love that they had and the sibling bond that was so strong, even through him being kicked out by his parents.

Their thoughts are interrupted as they hear voices from outside. Julie stops and tells her Dad and Carlos to give her a couple of minutes to talk to the guys and get them ready to meet them.

Julie is about to find out that she will have to explain a lot more to her dad and Carlos than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie walks into the garage to talk to the guys. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun writing this story. I hope everybody likes this chapter. More to come soon.

Chapter 3

Julie walks into the garage to a scene of controlled chaos.

"Guys, what's going on?", Julie asks the guys.

The boys, eager to share their news, envelop Julie in a hug. Luke speaks first, "Julie, you're not gonna believe this. We're alive. Can you believe, we're actually alive." Julie stops short.

"What? What do you mean you're alive?", she asks, now scared.

The boys respond, "We mean this!", and each boy takes turn taking fingers at placing them on their wrists. Alex, Reggie, and then Luke. By the time she gets to Luke, she finally realized that they are telling the truth. They're alive. Julie promptly faints.

Outside the garage, Ray and Carlos are waiting for Julie to come get them and introduce them to the guys. They start to wonder what's taking so long, until they hear a distinct thump. Ray looks inside to see that Julie has passed out. 

Not wasting anytime, Ray rushes in to the garage to try and wake Julie up, not realizing that the guys are doing the same thing.

"What happened, why did she faint?", Ray asks thinking something terrible has happened to his baby.

The boys look at each other and understand that the bombshell they just dropped on Julie caused her to faint.

"Mr Molina", Luke says answering Ray's question, "We think it happened because we told her that we became human again.

Both Ray, and now Carlos, who walked in just after Ray, gasp in shock. " You're alive. How could you be alive?"

Reggie and Alex take to responding as Luke is gently coaxing Julie back to consciousness by having placed a wet towel on her forehead.

"After she left the studio earlier, we realized that something was different. We had color in our skin. We could feel sensations like hunger and tiredness. The biggest thing is what we can feel in our chests, we have a heartbeat". Reggie being the closest to Ray, places Ray's hand on his chest, to make Ray see they're telling him the truth. He feels Reggie's heartbeat and looks to Luke and Alex for confirmation,they nod. He finally understands what they're telling him.

Ray did not foresee the events of the night, yet he understands them faintly. He looks at the other boys. To him, they definitely look alive. This will definitely produces a series of challenges for him as not only is he dealing with a case of three newly un-dead teenagers given a second chance at life, but also having to deal with the consequences that entails. His realization of how much these boys care for his daughter, makes him evaluate their importance to him.

As Luke tries to gently wake Julie up, Ray gathers the other boys into a hug and tells them all, " I don't understand how you came into my daughter's life, but I am so very thankful that you did. You saved her and it looks like she replayed the favor". Ray understands he will have his own favor to repay soon.

All his and the boy's thoughts are put on pause as Julie wakes up. Luke relieved, gathers her into the toughest hug he's ever given her, followed Alex and Reggie jumping in. All three tell her, "Don't ever scare us like that again!" Julie remembers what they told her before she fainted and what she felt and she cannot believe it. They're actually alive. She starts to happily cry as the boys that have changed her with their presence have now become solely a part of her life.

Julie says, " I can't believe it. You guys are alive. I'm so happy". She gives Reggie and Alex a extra big hug and a kiss on the cheek. But for Luke, the apple of her eye, and now the boy who can truly capture her heart, she gives a sweet and tender kiss. Reggie and Alex high five, knowing that everything will be ok.

Ray sees the relationship between Luke and Julie, and while thinking that it may be weird to see his daughter involved with a boy who was literally just a ghost, he can see the love that's already there. He looks to the sky and quietly says, "He's perfect for her, thank you, Rose."

Once the group detangles itself, the introductions can begin. "Dad and Carlos, this is Alex, pointing to where Alex is sitting with his drumsticks in hand. Ray and Carlos give Alex a fist bump. Julie doesn't even get to introduce Reggie before he almost tackles Ray by bear hugging him. "I'm Reggie. I've wanted you to hear me and see me for so long now. We're like the same person. You're awesome." Ray laughs, untangling this bundle of excitement from his arms. "I'm glad to meet you too Reggie." Julie tugs Luke's arm to have him stand in front of Ray. Luke who is very nervous, stick his hand out to Ray to shake. Ray returns it with no hesitation. Pulling him into a hug, he tells Luke, "There is no need to be nervous. I can tell how much you like and respect Julie. I think you are perfect for her. Just don't break her heart, please?", pulling away with a smile.

For the next few minutes, the group gets to really meet each other. Alex is teaching Carlos some of his movements on the drums while Reggie is excitedly talking to Ray about how good Ray's photography is. Luke and Julie are sitting on the couch watching the interactions with smiles. He is sure of one thing though, and that is that he never wants this to in. He's got his girl, his brothers, and a new chance at life. Nothing could better at this moment.

Julie senses his happiness, and nestles her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to do now?", she asks. He knows that he has a lot to do, but for now he is content just living in this moment.

The hang out session continues before everybody starts to show how extremely tiring the night had been. Ray speaks up first, "As great as tonight has been, we all need to get to sleep, We have a big day int the morning and a lot to figure out. Boys, you can stay here as long as you like. Come join us for breakfast in the morning!"

Leaving Julie in hands he knows are safe, Ray and Carlos leave the garage to get a well deserved good night's sleep. He lets Julie tell them all good night and Luke walks her outside. Free from her dad and the guys, Luke reaches down to capture Julie's lips in a kiss. Luke asked, hope in his voice, "I know this may seem to quick, but will you be my girlfriend, Julie?"

Julie smiles, nodding and responds with a kiss of her own. Each of them fall asleep that night looking forward to what tomorrow hold for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's breakfast time in the Molina house. Pancakes with a side of big reveals are on the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with this story. This story will include what I want to happen for future seasons of this show, so don't fail me Netflix. Hope you all like it. More to come.

Chapter 4

The next morning, everybody wakes up in a great mood. Luke, Reggie, and Alex, having slept for the first time since 1995, wake up feeling refreshed and very, very happy. Until they notice that they can now smell. They all smell terrible.

"Dibs on the shower!", Reggie yells rushing to the bathroom in the garage. Alex and Luke laugh yelling Reggie not to take his occasional bath today as they all have to join Julie, Ray, and Carlos for breakfast. They hurry to get ready.

Ray wakes up, still shocked over the events of the the previous night. His heart had swelled seeing his daughter sing at the Orpheum. It was perfect. He also learned that the band he thought were holograms were ghosts changed into humans. As crazy as it was, he knew that what occured last night was for a reason. Those boys brought the life back into his family and he would repay the favor to them in any way he could. He started to think about what he would need to do to ease their transit back into the world of living. They we're alive after 25 years. They missed out of so many life experiences. Graduation, college, marriage, children. He also thought about the boys' families. How would they react to having their sons back in their lives. He started to formulate a plan as he gets ready for the day and heads downstairs to start breakfast for everybody. Today would be a very big day.

Julie wakes up in the best mood she has been in over a year. Her boys we're alive. The brothers she gained in Reggie and Alex and the boy who had fully stolen her heart in Luke. Thinking about it almost made her heart burst. Yet, like her dad, she knows that what happened last night not only changed her life and her family's life but would also change many others' lives. She finally realized to text Flynn the events of the previous night. Before hopping into getting ready for the morning, she has to tell Flynn.

"Good morning, 😀😀, bestie. So a lot happened last night that you have to know about. Come to the house for breakfast this morning. Prepare for one weird morning!!", she texts Flynn.

Flynn, at her home, is awoken by her best friend texting her. She had gone home last night having been absolutely shocked at how good her friend had done last night at the Orpheum. Reading her texts, she immediately knows that what Julie wants to tell her has to do with the guys. Immediately starting to get ready, she texts Julie that she will be there shortly.

At the Molina house, everybody is up and getting ready for the day. Julie comes to kitchen to meet her father in a big hug, thankful that his reaction to her news last night didn't receive a bad reaction. Carlos was happy to finally meet the guys. He had known about them since they had scared Tía out of the house that night. He laughed, wondering how they would explain the guys to her. 

Ray was also thinking about his sister in law. How would she react to the news that the ghosts that had scared her away from their house were the band that her niece had been playing with and now they were alive again. She would think they were crazy. But he had to pull the band-aid off. He texted her telling to come to breakfast that morning. She responded that she would be there soon.

As everybody settles in, the guys come into to kitchen to very happy greetings from everybody in the kitchen. Julie rushes to meet them all in a hug, still shocked that they are solid beings that she can hug now. Ray greets the guys with a smile and plate of pancakes and eggs each. Having had their first meal in 25 years last night, they tear into the food that is presented in front of them. Ray is beginning to relax into playing the role of a father for these boys. This is one of the first things he can do for them. They all settle into their own conversations. Reggie and Ray are talking about how much Reggie loves photography and how much they have in common. Ray realizes that he will have an easier time stepping into the father role for Reggie. Alex and Carlos are talking about playing drums and bands that they like. Alex is happy to have somebody like a little sibling. Carlos reminds him of his little sister, who was around Carlos's age when Alex died. He thinks about the type of woman that his sister has become since his death. What had she done with her life? Had she had children. All of these possibilities circulate through his head, and a smile stays on his face.

Luke and Julie watch the scene in contented silence. Hand in hand, they think about how happy they are. Luke breaks the silence first asking Julie, "I know that we're going to have to take things slow with our relationship, but I can't wait to take you out on the town. I get to show off the most beautiful girl in the world." He places a kiss on Julie's knuckles. Julie's agrees and blushes. In her mind, he is acting like her Prince Charming.

Flynn and Tía arrive at the same time. They both walk into a scene that neither one of them expected. For Flynn, she can't believe her eyes. She can see the boys. Wait, how can she see the boys? As she is asking herself this, Julie looks up to see her and quickly beckons her over.

Flynn quickly asks, "Was this what you wanted to tell me? How can I see the guys?", she says this at the same time that she has placed her hand on Luke's chair, grazing Luke's shoulder. She gasps, as some of her question is answered. She can feel his shoulder.

Julie sees this and duckling, answers, "So last night after the performance, I came back here to thank them. I thought they crossed over until Reggie spoke up. They had been marked by another ghosts that had wanted their souls,Flynn. These marks were causing jolts to their bodies. They almost were destroyed last night. After trying to convince them to save their selves and then telling me they wouldn't go, I gave them all a hug. That hug did more than just stop them from being destroyed. It made them human, Flynn. It made them human."

Flynn's jaw drops. She can't believe this. Or at last she couldn't believe until she remembered feeling Luke's shoulder. A look of surprise and a nod is all she could muster.

Tía has a look of confusion on her face as she surveys the scene in front of her. What is Julie's band doing here. From what Ray had told her, she thought that they would be halfway across the world. Ray sees this and motions her to follow him to the living room.

As they get to the living room alone, Ray starts, "I know you have many questions and I hope to answer them all. The boys are not from Sweden. They are from here in Los Angeles. But that's not all. They weren't playing holograms, Victoria, they were ghosts."

Victoria is confused, "What do you mean they were ghosts?", she asks this question and then it dawns on her. The ghosts that had turned the light on and off, had messed with blinds, and had put the sheet over their heads were the boys. She curtails a scream. She can't wrap her head around this. Ray sensing this continues, "The night you came over with your plátánes and arroz con pollo, I asked Julie to clean out Rose's studio. She found a CD from a band called Sunset Curve." Victoria gets a look of realization as she remembers the band that Ray is talking about. She remembers Rose telling her about meeting the guys and getting their shirt and demo CD the night they died. It dawns on her. Ray finishes with telling her about how the guys had helped Julie back to music and what had happened last night. He told her that they were alive. Victoria sits on the couch, shocked and taking it all in. She looks at Ray with the look of determination he had last night. Letting go of her reservations at hearing how those boys had helped her niece, she asks Ray, "What now?". Ray responds with, " It's time to meet the boys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hard part begins as it is now time for people kept out of the loop to know about the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a chapter that I hope captures the essence of this story. Hope you all like it. More to come.

Chapter 5

Everybody is happily finishing breakfast as Ray and Tía come back into the kitchen. Ray starts, "Victoria, these are the boys.", pointing to them where they are all sitting. "By Carlos is Alex", who gives a small wave and smiles. "By Flynn, is Reggie." Reggie jumps up to meet Victoria in a hug and quickly says, "I'm sorry for scaring you that night, I just wanted to show you that Carlos was right about ghosts being real." Carlos burst out in laughter that Reggie was the one that came up with that idea. After getting a glare from Tía, Carlos goes back to talking to Alex quietly. The two are becoming quick friends. "And this is Luke.", says Ray pointing to where Luke sits by Julie. Luke gives a smile and a quick nod. Victoria having processed what Ray told her in the living room. She holds her arms out to the boys, the ties to her sister. She can't think of any other reason why they would come into her family's life again other than it was Rose that sent the boys to them. They all meet in a hug. Tears are shed by everybody.

As breakfast winds down, the jovial mood of everybody in the house takes a turn as the thoughts of everybody become center stage.

Ray is the first to speak on those thoughts, "I know what we're all thinking. How do we go forward? There are a couple of things we need to do. Until last night, most people thought that boys we're ghosts. We can't keep that facade up. Boys, your families need to know. Trevor, or Bobby as you call him, needs to know. After the important people in our lives are told, we can move forward from there. What comes after that, we will handle together. Alex, Luke, Reggie, you guys can stay here as long as you like, you boys are our family now." At those words, the boys leap to hug their newfound father.

After the hug, everybody starts to help formulate a game plan to introduce the boys back into society without causing a massive uproar. Julie has helped a little bit with Luke already by going the Emily and Mitch's house and giving to them the lyrics to Unsaid Emily. That day, Emily had told Julie that had thought that Luke's spirit stopped by their house sometimes. They sometimes felt random touches, the sensations of hugs, the candle of Luke's birthday cake being blown out. Emily had told Julie that his memory felt more alive recently. Her words were right and would soon take on a new meaning. Since they lived so close, Luke's parents would be the first to learn of their son being alive.

Flynn went home to relax and finish some homework and Tía stayed at the house to watch Carlos and start helping to look for Reggie's and Alex's family. The rest piled into Ray's car. Reggie sat upfront with Ray, chatting while Alex, Julie, and Luke sat in the back. Luke's nerves had increased substantially since he learned that he would be seeing his parents today, alive. They would be able to see him and hear him. Alex and Julie, sensing this, had one of Luke's hands in each of the their's. Luke is glad that he has such a great support system. Reggie knew where Luke's house is and guides Ray there. As they arrive, everyone looks at each other, all wondering how the next situation will change their lives.

They all get out of the car, and knowing that it will be a shock to Emily and Mitch to see the three boys alive, Ray and Julie take the lead with the boys following behind,beads down as they don't want anybody else to see them. Julie rings the doorbell, and Emily answers.

"Julie darling, hello, how are you and who is this?", Emily asks sweetly, happy to see the girls that brought her such a sweet reminder of her son.

Julie answers, "Hello, Mrs. Patterson, I'm doing well, this is my father Ray." Ray shakes her hand. "The reason we're here is rather important, may we come inside please.", Julie says worriedly.

Emily is now scared but hopeful that Julie's words won't be so bad. She motions for them to come inside and takes the lead walking to the living room, not seeing her son and his two best friends behind Ray.

As Emily stops in the middle of the living room, she turns and finally sees that there are three people behind Ray, "Oh, I'm sorry gentlemen, I didn't see you behind Ray, who are you?".

Ray speaks, trying to temper what will ultimately be a very stressful occurrence, "Mrs. Patterson, before I move. You might want to sit down. You will see something you will not believe, but please believe me when I say you are not crazy and this is not a dream." With that, he moves to reveal Alex, Reggie, and finally Luke.

Emily, seeing the two boys that she thought of as sons and her actual son, is momentarily shocked into silence. Her head is reeling with the sight of seeing her son. She can see her son. She rubs her eyes to make sure she can actually see what she is seeing. Understanding that she is truly seeing her son, she understandably starts sobbing. Without hesitation, Luke rushes to his mother and gathers her in a bear hug, crying as well. Reggie and Alex join in as well, making for a big group hug as 25 years of anguish leave all of their bodies. 

Julie, shedding tears of her own, wraps her Dad in a hug. She is so happy to be here, seeing her love get to see his mom for the first time. Ray quietly takes a seat with Julie, waiting for the moment with Emily and the boys come out of their hug.

After a few minutes of crying and hugging, the group untangles themselves,and with the boys sitting on either side of Emily, she looks at the boys and then Ray and Julie and asks, "How?"

Julie takes the lead, " One night about a month ago, I was cleaning my mom's studio, the guy's old studio, out because we were getting ready to move. I found a CD in the loft by the guy's instruments. I started playing the CD and out popped the guys. I screamed and ran away. After I came back that night, they told me that they were Sunset Curve and that they were in their studio. I told them about how it had been 25 years since they died. I told them they could stay in the garage. They heard me sing a song the next morning and helped me get back into my music program the first time they performed with me. They helped me other times and finally it culminated in our performance last night at the Orpheum. Only that is not all what happened. The guys went to a ghost club in Hollywood and were stamped by a ghost who wanted to control them. They kept getting these jolts and thought that performing last night was how they would cross over. It didn't happen and they almost got destroyed last night." Emily lets out a slight sob. Julie continues, "That was until I hugged them, and due to some hidden power, they became solid and real and their stamps floated away. I didn't know they were alive until I came back last night with my Dad and Carlos. I felt their heartbeats." Emily places her hand on Luke's chest to affirm what Julie is saying and when she fits the confirmation, she smiles. She rushes to gather Julie and Rayb in a hug. "Thank you so much for bringing my son back to me.", Emily says. 

At this juncture, Mitch has walked into a scene that confused him a great deal. He sees his son and his friends as well as his wife hugging Julie and a man he has never met before.

Clapping to get everybody's attention, he haltingly says, "What's... going on here?", a sob choked back in his throat. Emily and Luke gather him in a hug. Mitch cannot believe that his baby boy's arms are around him. Emily says, "He's alive, Mitch. Our baby's alive." Luke doesn't need to say a thing. He feels his son and for the first time in 25 years, he can be a father again. His heart bursts with love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the reunion of Luke and his parents out of the way, the attention turns to finding Reggie's and Alex's family. What will they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters will be emotional.to read but they are going to be so worth it. Hope you all like it. More to come.

Chapter 6

As the reunion is taking place at Luke's house, back at the Molina house, Victoria is busy trying to find information on Reggie's and Alex's families. The search is tough going. After Reggie died, Reggie's parents had nothing left to hold them together. They divorced soon after Reggie's funeral. His dad, Allen Johnson, left California and moved to Montana where he remarried. Years after he moved, he came back to California with his new family, his wife and a set of twins, a 16 year old boy named Owen and a girl named Susie. He had matured since his first son's death, having been sober for nearly 20 years. Moving back to California was because of the need to right the wrongs that he dealt his son. Reggie's death was the defining moment is his life and the fact that he hadn't been much of a father to Reggie always weighed heavily on his mind. Reggie's mother, Deborah, stayed in California but did not remarry. She had lived close to where the boy's studio and eventually Julie's house was. Her son's death created a void in her heart. She blamed herself for the fact that she couldn't stop her husband from driving Reggie away. She used the 25 years of the time she had after Reggie died to advocate for helping families affected by alcoholism get into better situations. She helped mother's and wives get away from abusive situations. She helped those members of the family that suffered with alcoholism get help with rehab and Alcoholics Anonymous. She took in children that couldn't stand being in the circumstances that they were in. She did all this to right the wrongs that caused her son to leave her. Everything she did was in Reggie's memory. She desperately missed her son in the years since he passed, going to his gravesite at least once every week.

Both of Reggie's parents had grown wiser since their divorce and when Reggie's father had moved back to California, they had met to discuss what caused the end of their marriage and what they had allowed to happen to their son. Having to own up to that softened their hearts and they became friends again. They both spent time working for the betterment of Reggie's memory and making sure that his memory never died.

Victoria had found where both of Reggie's parents resided and sent them messages, explaining who she was and having to lie to keep the secret just for a while, asked them to come to Julie's house under the pretense of getting some of Reggie's old things.

After the messages to Reggie's parents were sent, Victoria took a break. It had drained a lot out of her to learn what had happened with Reggie's family life. She had felt so emotionally attached to him after learning the trials that he was put under as a teen. It nearly brought her to tears. She didn't know the level of sadness she would be submitted to by delving into Alex's life.

After her break, she started looking for Alex's parents and family. As Julie was the only one to know what had happened to Alex as a teen, Victoria had no idea just how bad Alex had it. Alex as a gay teen in the 90s had it hard enough living daily life, but coupled with parents that were very much religious and hated that their son was gay, it made Alex's life absolute hell. He had left home at sixteen staying in the studio before the rest of the boys had joined him later on. The only contact was his sister, Alicia Richards. Julie had told Victoria before they left that Alicia would be the only one to truly want to know of Alex if any of Alex's family was to be contacted. Victoria understood why as she searched for Alex's parents. Allen and Melanie Richards had not resolved to keep their son's memory alive. They had taken down everything that included Alex from their home after he died. All of his sports trophies, academic awards, pictures from whenever he was a kid. It was like he didn't even exist anymore in their eyes. It was an insult to their son in their daughter's eyes. She was 14 when Alex died and to see her parents treat their son like that, even after having kicked him out, tore any love away from parents away. When Alicia turned 18, she said goodbye to her parents never to speak to them again. Through college, her first after-college job, her wedding, the birth of her children and many other glorious memories, the relationship with her parents never restarted. She didn't even attend their funerals when they died a few weeks apart just five years ago. Luckily, her husband, Mitchell, knew of Alex from Sunset Curve. He was a fan on their's and and was at the Orpheum the night that Alex had died. He shared the love of Alex with Alicia. They never let Alex's memory die. Alicia told her kids from the time they were young about how much they would have liked their uncle. Her children, Alexander Jr., who has named for his uncle, had just turned 16 and her daughter, Jasleiny, who was 14 loved the uncle they never got to meet. Tía Victoria went about contacting Alicia and her family the same way she did with Reggie's parents. Since Alicia and her family lived in Pasadena, they all decided that they would come to see what Alex had left the next day, much like Reggie's parents.

As Victoria finished sending all of her messages for the boys, the rest of the gang, minus Luke who had decided to stay the night as his parents walked in from the very emotional reunion that had taken place that day.

She was happy to see the boys the had gained the title of her honorary nephews, "Hola, mijos. How was your day?", Victoria said rising to meet he boys in a hug. After breaking from that hug, she greeted Julie and Ray with a hug. Carlos was away for the night at a sleepover. Victoria had made dinner for everybody

Alex and Reggie perked up at her words to them and were pretty happy to see the support they had. They had Julie and her family, they had Luke's parents, and hopefully they would have their own families soon. Little did they know, that they would soon get their answers.

Victoria sat everybody down and started, "So guys, I was very busy while you were gone." She looks directly at Reggie and Alex, "Boys, I know this may be soon, but I've been in contacts with members of both of your families, and those members will be coming her tomorrow. Reggie, I know your parents made your last years at home terrible, but they have tried to make amends. They divorced a little after you died. Your father moved away to Montana and got help. He's been sober for years but he remarried. You have two half-siblings, Reggie. You have a brother named Owen and a sister named Susie. They're both sixteen. They will all be coming here tomorrow under the pretense that they're taking some of your stuff. Is this ok with you?"

Reggie having sat quietly listening to Tía had started silently cry. Julie and Alex were each holding one of his hands, giving him the comforting that he needed. He finally shook his head yes, and with a smile said, "I've missed them so much. I can't believe I have siblings now." He chuckles.

Victoria turns her attention to Alex, "Now Alex, I need to you know what I am about to say may make you very upset but know that we are your family now and we are always gonna love and make sure that nothing will ever happen to you." Alex just nods silently already beginning to try and keep the tears in.

She starts, "In looking for your parents, I had a tough time finding out about them because they didn't want to be found. They didn't have emails, they didn't have social media. They didn't have much of a trail. But Alex, your parents were horrible people. They treated your memory like they treated you. They acted as if you didn't exist. But they can't do that anymore to you or your memory. They died, Alex." Those in the room just gasped. Alex continued to sit silently, knowing that Victoria had more to say, tears streaming down his face. She continued, " But mojo, there is some very good news for you. Your sister, Alicia always kept your memory alive. She had memorials for you, she had parties and celebrations in your name. When she got married, she married a man that loved your band as she much as she loved you. That was their bond. When they had children, they kept your memory. You have a niece who is 14 and is named Jasleiny. And you also have a nephew who is 16. His name is Alexander. She named him after you." Alex smiles. "Boys, you have a big support system here, and even if you leave here, you are family and that will never change.", Ray finally says.

As everyone finishes dinner, the jovial mood had remained even with the news given to the boys. They knew that their lives were going to continue to change, but they were glad that they would have a chance to meet their families again. They saw the light return to the eyes of Luke's parents when they went their house earlier and Luke's parents saw Luke. Luke had worked out an arrangement to spend every other night at his house because he didn't want to be too far away from his brothers and the newfound family in Julie, Ray, Carlos, and now Tía Victoria. Reggie and Alex spend the night hoping for their own happy reunions on the horizon.

As Ray and Victoria clean up from dinner, Reggie, Alex, and Julie head to the studio to unwind from the day and prepare for tomorrow. Once there, they all gather in a group hug. They all really like hugs. They start to look forward to what tomorrow hold bring with the boys' families coming to their house.

Alex sums it up, "I don't know how to feel. I get to meet my grown up sister. The last time I saw her she was a freshman. Will I still be cool to her?", he says knowing that his fears are unbased.

Julie and Reggie look at him and laugh. Reggie has almost the same thoughts but they garnered around his parents. He was somewhat glad that his parents had finally done the best thing for themselves by divorcing. He was hesitant though after what he had to live through as a teen, yet hopeful that with time he could learn to look to the future.

Julie who had just let the events of the day wash over her, said, "I am so glad for you guys. You guys are my brothers and I want the best for you." She says that as she has both boys in a fierce hug. They agree by holding Julie tighter.

As everybody settled in for the night, the one thing on everybody's mind was what would happen tomorrow. It wasn't too late for Julie to call Luke, having gotten his home phone number, which would have to do until he could get a cell phone and learn how to use it. Calling him, she tells him about what had occured with her Tía finding Reggie's and Alex's family and getting them to come to the house. Luke was happy and said that he would be there after breakfast in the morning. Before they hung up, both of them said the words that they had yearning to say for weeks now, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Alex and Reggie to meet their families for the first time in decades. How will this meeting go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the heaviest to write. So many conflicting emotions. This chapter tested the characters stability and it made for a better work. Hope you all like it. More to come.

Chapter 7

The next morning dawn with the group in a sense of suspense. Today was the day that two families would regain two dearly departed, and very integral parts of the families. Two parents would regain a son. A sister would regain a brother. Two twins would gain a brother and two teens would gain an uncle. For those in the Molina house, the preparations for those very important guest that would arrive later that morning. In a stroke of luck, both families would arrive near noon. Alex and Reggie were both understandably nervous. It was agreed upon that the boys would stay in the kitchen while everybody would meet their guests. Ray as the ever observant dad, sensed that something was up with his newly "adopted" sons. Placing a steady hand on Alex and Reggie's shoulder, he tried to comfort them as much as he could, "Boys, I know today will be hard for both of you. You're seeing people you haven't seen in decades. It's ok to be nervous but just know that whatever come out of today, we will all be here for you.", Ray finishes by patting them bon the shoulder. They nod their appreciation.

As the hour of noon approaches, everybody gets into place. Reggie and Alex go to Julie's bedroom to wait for the okay to come down. Noon arrives, and with it three cars pull into Julie's driveway. It's time.

Outside of Julie's home, Reggie's father, wife, and his two children arrive. Reggie's mother arrives in her car. And behind them, pulls in Alicia, her husband and her children. As they all come out of their cars,a little reunion takes place between Reggie's parents.

Reggie's father, Allen, speaks first, as he sees his ex-wife, Deborah, "Hello, Debbie, I didn't know you were here too. Did you get the same message?", Allen says meeting her in a quick hug. They are still friends after all that has happened to them. Deborah, returning the hug and giving one to Allen's wife, responds, "Yes, I received the same message. A women named Victoria messaged me saying that the owners of this house had found some of Reggie's stuff in his old studio. They wanted me and apparently you to come see if we could gather their items. It is so seemed like they wanted to meet us. It's actually curious in a sense." Allen nods, agreeing.

As that reunion concludes, Alicia and her family are getting out of their car. Alicia introduces herself to Reggie's parents. "Hello, Mr. Johnson and Ms. Deborah, I don't know if you remember me, I am Alex's younger sister. This is husband, Mitchell,and my children, Alexander and Jasleiny." Deborah and Allen remembered meeting Alicia whenever she was younger through the times whenever she would be around Alex. They made it a point to reintroduce themselves for it had been nearly 20 years since they had seen her.

Alicia told them that she apparently there for the same reason as they were, to gather some of Alex's old stuff left in the studio. The group started walking towards the front door.

Ray having seen this, opens the door and welcomes them all in. "Good afternoon, everyone, my name is Ray. It is very nice to meet you." The group all shakes his hand, introducing themselves to him as well. They all come to sit in the living room at Ray's insistence. "This is my daughter Julie, who is 16, my son Carlos, who is 11, and my sister-in-law Victoria. She was the one that contacted all of you." Now you are all probably wondering why you are all here ,and for that explanation, I will turn it over to my daughter Julie."

Everybody turns to look at each other as Julie comes to stand in the middle of the living room, in a way that she could see everyone in Reggie's and Alex's family.

She begins, "Good afternoon, my name is Julie, like my father stated. I am going to explain why you are all here, but to that I must rewind to a little over a year ago. My mother passed away from a very serious form of cancer. She was the best mother ever. She was a very talented songwriter and singer and had her studio in the garage where Reggie and Alex played. I followed in her footsteps, singing and writing songs with her until she died. I just didn't have to urge to anymore. A month ago, my father asked me to clean out my mother's studio as we were attempting to put he house up for sale at the time. As I was cleaning out the loft in the studio, I found a demo CD from a band called Sunset Curve. Alex's and Reggie's band."

Reggie's and Alex's family have shared looks of confusion since Julie started telling her story. How did this explain why they were here. Julie looking to continue her story, started again, "I started playing the CD, and please do not think I am lying or telling a joke when I say this, but as I was playing the CD, the ghosts of Reggie, Alex, and their bandmate, Luke, came out." Collective gasps came out from their family members at these words. What did she mean ghosts? That was the question on everyone's mind. Julie continued, "I thought I was crazy. I had just seen three ghosts. They had seen me. I ran from the garage, and ran into my dad. I told him about the ghosts. He thought I was seeing things. Well later on that night, I went to talk to them and told them they could stay. Over the next few days and weeks, they helped me get my love of music back. They helped me get back into singing. They brought me back. We wrote songs and performed as Julie and the Phantoms. The boys however, were put into a bind by another powerful ghost named Caleb that almost destroyed their souls the night we played the Orpheum. They almost were destroyed that night, until I hugged them. That hug saved their souls, but it almost did something else. It took away the control that the ghost had on them and it... it... made them literally become alive again."

Everybody was waiting for the shoe to drop. Reggie's parents, his siblings, Alicia and her family. They all thought that this was a joke. Why would these people do that to them?

Reggie's dad was the first to answer, albeit, a little heatedly, "So let me get this straight, my son is alive. After 25 years. After we saw his body being placed into the ground, you're telling me he's alive and well. You're crazy if you think I believe that." He started to get up to leave, thinking that had wasted his time, until Julie called for Alex and Reggie to come downstairs. Allen and Deborah looked at the same time to see their son, the son that they had never thought they would see again walk down the stairs with Alex. Both families wore looks of utter shock on her face. Alex and Reggie moved slowly. Reggie because he hesitant to see the parents that made his life hell for years before he moved out, and even though the assurances he received from Julie and his other family made him continue walking, he still had his guard up. He stopped in front of his parents, stooping down to look his parents in the eye, all it took was to say, "It's really me. I am here and you can see me." His parents both started to grab him in a hug, and Reggie let it happen. He could see the change that had happened with his parents. He could feel their love. He let his heart open to the emotions that he didn't want to let through. He became whole again.

For Alex and his family, the reunion went much better. They're were no bad ties between Alicia and Alex. She had believed Julie at her words, because why would somebody that she did not know lie to her about the brother she had lost almost 10 years before Julie was born. When she saw Alex, she walked briskly to him to stand in front of him. She touched his face to make sure that he was real. His sheepish smile and his words to her made her leap into his arms, sobbing. She had her brother back.

Both families sat together with their missing pieces, given back to them after so many years. Allen introduced Reggie to his stepmother and his half siblings, all who were very happy to meet Reggie. Alicia did the same with Alex, introducing him to his brother-in-law and his nephew and niece. 

Julie and the rest were content to give them space. They went to the kitchen to order pizza for everyone as they would undoubtedly be staying for dinner. Julie thought about her bond with the boys and their bonds with her and her family were only strengthen today with their actions.

Having been called back into the living room by Reggie, Ray and the rest were all given hugs. They pretenses that had led Reggie's and Alex's families to them were forgotten as they were replaced with plans for the future. And beautiful plans they would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for decisions about the boys' futures to be made. It's also time for Bobby, aka, Trevor, to confront the decisions he made, and the brothers he lost, now alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an author's note. Within these chapters, I have not made an attempt to address the final scene on Season where Nick had come to Julie's house and ended up getting possessed by Caleb. I am leaving it out. He won't be possessed by Caleb in this story and will just serve as a friend to Julie. I think that Like and Julie are a better fit anyway. Hope you all like it. More to come.

Chapter 8

After the events of that very eventful weekend for the boys, their family members, and Julie's family, everybody was looking forward to what the week ahead would hold as well as the future.

The plans for everybody were finalized the night before as dinner had turned into a big conversation between those at the Molina house. Reggie's and Alex's families, joined by the Molinas as well as Luke and his parents who had decided to join everybody at the insistence of Julie, talked about how they approach bringing themselves back I to public view. It would be quite a task. For those that remembered Sunset Curve, they would think it was a joke or a hoax. How they would even explain this as they tried to get the boys enrolled back into school. It was understandable because how would they explain why there was a twenty-five year gap in the time they went to school. How could these boys be 17 when they born in 1978. The families decided that best way would probably be for the guys to get their G.E.D.'s and once that was done, if they wanted to go to college, they could take all of their tests again. If any questions were asked, they would all work together to squash any questions.

They also came up with a plan in how to tell Bobby, aka Trevor Wilson, as he had already seen them play that night at the Orpheum with Carrie. He had already called Ray and asked to meet with him and his family. Even though he didn't give any reasons why, everybody knew. Carrie, having been changed by Julie's performance that night, texted Julie also asking to meet her to apologize for the bad blood that had existed between them since Julie's mom had died. It was agreed that the truth would be told to Bobby whenever he and Carrie came over the next day. The boys, still having been sour over what Bobby had done to their memory, even agreed that he needed to know.

The boy's living arrangements were also dealt with. Neither Alex, Reggie, and Luke wanted to be to far away from Julie. That was absolutely paramount. Their bond was unbreakable and everyone could feel it. Since Luke's parents had already agreed to him alternating nights between their house and Julie's, the attention turned to Reggie and Alex. Reggie had three homes to choose from. Ray had said that the boy's always had a home there as did his parents. Alex had the opportunity to also choose staying with Alicia or staying at Ray's. They both followed Luke's decision and decided to stay alternating nights at their respective families' homes and at Julie's. This solved the problem of keeping them close to Julie and also allowing them to reintegrate themselves into their family's lives.

The situation surrounding letting Trevor, aka Bobby, and Carrie in on the secret of the guys gave the group a sense of purpose. They were the last of the people that had absolutely needed to know about them to find out about it. Trevor and Carrie had come over to the house for dinner the night after the reunions with Reggie's and Alex's families. They greeted Ray and Carlos as they walked in and say in the living room.

Trevor, not wanting to wait any longer to test his mental stability, started with, "So as to the reason as why I am here. You all knew that I had been in a band when I was a teenager and before I made it big. Our name was Sunset Curve. We had started getting a lot of attention from fans and others alike, including managers and record companies. One night back in 1995, we were getting ready to play at the Orpheum. My three band mates: Reggie, Alex, and Luke had gone out after we had finished our practice to get food. This was after we had talked to Rose and given her our tshirt and CD. They died from eating some bad hit dogs. But that's the thing, Ray. I know they died but I've seen them perform twice with Julie. Am I crazy?", Trevor finishes looking to his daughter for her conformation of his thoughts. She nods.

Ray having taken this all in, says, "I knew all of this already, Trevor. I was a fan of Sunset Curve we were younger. I was there that night as well as was devastated at them dying. When I met my sweet Rose, we connected over Sunset Curve. We've known each other for years, Trevor, did you honestly not think I knew this already? But enough of that, to answer your question, I will just say one thing. Julie, go get the boys." Julie nodded, and ran up to her room to go retrieve the bandmates that Trevor had not physically seen in 25 years. As they came down, the look of shock on Trevor's face almost matched his face the night of the performance at the Orpheum. He could physically see them. He could hear them. They were alive. Who could they possibly be alive?

A tone of nervousness in his voice, especially from thinking about how he had done their memory wrong, he says, "Hey guys, it's good to see you again."

The looks of disdain that he received from the boys and by extension, Julie, confirmed they were not going to be so forgiving just yet. He knew he had some explaining to do to them. That was made possible by both Alex's and Luke's words.

"Explain.", they both said.

Trevor sighed and began, "After you guys died,I went through a lot of time of depression. I had stopped signing. I had stopped playing. I started drinking a lot of alcohol. I hated that I had not gone out with you that night. I missed you guys so much. We were brothers. It took me three years to get out of that grief. I started playing in 1998, and I started playing hugs again. I played under the moniker of Sunset Curve. I wanted to make sure the memory of our band and you guys, never died. I got signed to a record company and they wanted me to write my own songs. I did, and it paid off for a while. Until they dropped me. I began again, but I couldn't write anything new. I used your songs, Luke, and I'm so sorry. I know that that apology may not make up for 25 years, but for all of you, maybe this will. I never your memory down. I started a scholarship in all of your names at UCLA and for every million I made from our songs, I have donated 500k to each. You guys never died in the minds of those music scholars that attended college on those scholarships. I never meant to do this to you and I tried to make up for it. Again I am truly sorry, and I will understand if you all hate me.", he finishes with tears streaming down his face.

The boys having taken this all in, understand that he did what one of them would have done. While it still stung, Bobby was their brother. For better or for worse, they were now back in his life. They all went to sit with Bobby on the couch. The only way that Bobby knew they accepted his apology was the patting of his hand and shoulder and the head nods he received from the boys. They forgave him and with that, everybody that needed to be told had been told.

After Bobby had been told, Julie and Carrie had their own discussion. Julie let Carrie tell her story about what caused Carrie to be so nasty to Julie since Rise died. Julie understood and like her boys, let bygones be bygones. After all, they had been friends for years. They had grown up together.

Julie and her boys we're sitting in the garage at the end of the week, having settled into a rhythm. They would have band practice, working on new songs especially after having received interests from multiple different managers and record companies, recognizing their talents and the untapped star power they had. After they had band practice, they would relax and enjoy the company they all provided each other. Julie would always be found wrapped in Luke's arms as their relationship was getting stronger with time. They had planned on having their first date within the next couple of days. This was one of the nights that everybody was staying Julie's house. Ray had made the great idea of getting the boys individual beds that they could use while they were at his house. He was happy at their reactions. They boys had had it so hard in life and he felt responsible for them. He felt that he needed to be of a father figure to them. He owed them that much. This particular night, Julie and had all bunched up together on the pullout bed from the couch and were having an impromptu movie night. They were trying to get in as much together nowadays. Reggie and Alex had settled into being the third wheel to Julie's and Luke's relationship. Alex, moreso, because of his relationship with Willie. Oh, boy, Willie. That had been quite a conundrum at first. He had shown up the morning after the performance at the Orpheum and before the breakfast they had. As the boys had already come alive, Willie couldn't be seen by the boys or Julie, but he could be heard. Julie and and Alex went to hug the air that was Willie, only to find that the power that had allowed Julie to hug the boys and make them alive, extended to Willie. He became solid and like the boys, gained a heartbeat. He was alive again. His stamp from Caleb, floated away from his wrist like the other had. His tears were squashed by Alex nearly tackling him in a kiss. They had expressed the interest of becoming a couple when before the performance at the Orpheum, they had met and kissed. They could now do that. So the only person that was still single was Reggie. He was happy about that for right now. He was content being in his favorite people's company. So as they watched some movies that came out after the boys had died, they were all incredibly happy with the events of the last week. They had their families, their friends and their futures. Nothing could be better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird happens to the boys. But where there is weird, there is opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I had a hard time trying to figure out how I could realistically make the boys being alive work. I think I did it. Hope you all like it. More to come.😁

Chapter 9

The Molina-Patterson-Johnson-Richards support group with the late addition of Trevor had spent the better part of a couple days trying to figure out the best way to reintegrate the boys into public life. Many people that lived within their area has already seen them through their performances with Julie. For most people who did not remember them from their time as Sunset Curve, they thought they were only holograms of people from somewhere else. Yet, everybody knew that would not be able to continue. There were people who would end up remembering who the band was and put the pieces together. The necessary questions had to be asked. How would they ever be able to explain how three teenagers that literally died 25 years ago are seemingly alive and well? If they were alive and well, why did they not immediately look like the 42 years old men that they would be? It would arise too much suspicion. This is where everybody had to start thinking really hard about how far they could take this. Fate would soon take that decision out of their hands and some mysterious power would soon help them. Much like the hug that made them become human again, the way this power would come about would forever remain a mystery.

One morning the boys woke up to find that their looks had changed. Alex was the first to discover it as he was the first up that particular morning. He nearly jumped back in shock, looking at his face. What met him confused him. His signature blond hair was replaced by light brown and his blue eyes were replaced by those of hazel. His facial had also become softer. He couldn't believe his eyes. By this time, the other boys had woken up as well. They would be in for shocks of there own, as would Alex. As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw that the same thing had happened to his brothers and he made it known as they saw him too.

Reggie said it first, "Dude, what happened to you?", looking at Alex. Alex looking at Reggie said, "I don't know, but you might want to go look at yourself, you look different too. You too, Luke." Both of the boys went to go look at how their looks had changed. They both also had looks of confusion on their new faces. Reggie had now gotten Luke's brown hair. It was shorter than Reggie usually wore his hair but it looked a haircut he used to have and didn't seem to affect him. His green eyes had turned into a light shade of grey and his face had taken on a pointed look. His face had taken on the look of being rather chiseled. He was the first to actually be okay with the changes he saw to his face. Luke's hair had gone straight black. His signature messy hairdo had taken on a mind of his own. The way that Reggie would wait his hair would be the description of how Luke's hair looked. His hazel eyes had turned blue and his face, which had been very pointed had also like Alex's had softened. They all looked at their faces and marveled at how they didn't look anything of how they used to look when Julie walked in to the studio and almost screamed when she saw the guys.

Julie scared, asked, "Do I know you?"

The boys, chuckling, "Julie, it's us. We just look different than we used to."

Julie couldn't believe it. Her boys looked completely different. She went to each boy assessing how they looked different. Even though they didn't look anything like they used to, they had actually taken on a look of similarity. They almost looked like some of their features had been shared. They truly looked like brothers. This would serve them an advantage in figuring out how they move forward.

Julie, who had seen way too much over the last month to be surprised anymore, just went with it, "Just wait until everybody sees. This will solve a few of our problems. Come on."

Once the boys had gotten ready, they followed Julie inside for breakfast,and shocked Ray with their new looks. He looked at the boys with a somewhat smart plan in the back of his head. He sent a quick message to the support group of the boys' families and Trevor to come see them that day. With their new looks, it would be easy to make new lives for them. 

Everybody had shown up after Julie had gone off to school for the day, after securing promises that someone would tell her what they came up with.

After the boys' families had seen their new looks, they got down to business of deciding how they would be introduced back into real life. Trevor came up with a pretty far-fetched plan but one that was mostly realistic. Trevor had contacts from Sweden that had the ability to make the boys paperwork, stating that they had born to Trevor and a woman that had died shortly after their birth, making them US citizens due to the fact that they would be Trevor's children. As weird as it sounded, Trevor being made the boys' father, it made it easier that they had taken on the looks of similarity between them and it mades them look like they were Trevor's children. Not only that but Trevor had lived in Sweden during the time that the boys would have been born. The paperwork was sent over having been notarized by somebody with the authority to do it. While it highly illegal and it they were caught, somebody would get into major trouble for it, Trevor just sat back and said, "I have had everything I could have ever hoped for in my life off of the detriment that you three, my brothers, endured. This decision is the least I can do to begin repaying you for that. Come what may!" The paperwork would take a couple of days to come over, but when it did come, it would show that the boys were Trevor's sons, and they would be free to start their new lives. They would free to go to school, get jobs, go to college and live their lives.

This would come as the guys would take on new names, they would be now be known in public life as: Tony Wilson, which was the name that Reggie took, Samuel Wilson, which was the name that Alex took, and Liam Wilson,which was the name that Luke took.

After they had finished everything that was needed to be done, which has surprisingly taken all day, Julie, who had gotten home from school followed the boys to the studio to learn of everything that had occured. The boys told her about how they got their paperwork and their new names. They told her about how willing Trevor was to take his life into risk to fix the mistakes he made with the boys. Julie wouldn't have been able to believe if it wouldn't have been from the change she also saw in Carrie. They were truly capable of change and it made them hopeful for the future. As the most important things were finally taken care of, they started band practice and were singing a few covers of songs that they had been listening to, trying to find a new sound for the band, Julie's phone began ringing from a number she did not recognize.

"Hello, this is Julie.", she said cheerfully into the phone, still energized from the practice.

"Hello, Ms. Molina, my name is Adam Terrisson, I am a manager from Capital Records. I've seen your performance with the your band the Orpheum and I was wondering if you and the rest of your band could meet for a meeting here at Capital Records later this week?". 

Julie's eyes nearly bugged out, and she stumbled to speak. She finally managed to get out, "Yes, we can definitely meet you there later this week, just send the time and date and we'll be there." Mr.Terrisson agreed to the send them the details and transportation and hung up. Julie got of the phone and the sounds of pure happiness would soon find their way to the boys and the house. They had a chance to start becoming stars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and the guys go to Capital Records to meet with Mr. Terrisson. Will they leave with their lives changed forever? Also new love is the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you guys and gals out there. I want to thank everyone for the views, kudos and comments to this story. I never expected to have the kind of response to something that I just got the spark to do after watching this amazing show. I am having such an amazing time writing this story for you all and I can't wait to write more. How you like this chapter. More to come. 😁😁😁

Chapter 10

Everybody was happy with the way their lives were going. For Julie and the boys, writing songs and performing music made them feel like the purpose they had in life was being fulfilled. All of the families were happy to be able to get to relearn about their boys. The Molina house had served as the meeting ground for quite a few dinners, especially after Julie received the call from Mr.Terrisson at Capital Records, asking the band to meet with him that week. Undoubtedly, he had been impressed by Julie and the Phantoms and with good reason. Their performance has gathered nearly 15 million views on YouTube. The boys had taken to learning as much as they could as the modern world they were living in. They had gotten a short yet comprehensive lesson on everything that had happened around the world since 1995. They learned to how use a cellphone. They had made their own social media pages under their new names. All in all, they were settling quite well.

After practice the night before they were to meet at Capital Records, they were all sitting in the studio, with the addition of Flynn, coming down from the high of singing a melody of their songs, Bright Together, Flying Solo, Edge of Great, and Stand Tall. They were trying to figure out which one they could use to perform for the manager. After singing each of them, they all came to the decision of singing Bright Together, and if they were asked to, Stand Tall. They couldn't contain their happiness, but as tomorrow would be a big day, they all needed their sleep. Even though the next day would be a Friday, and a day off for Julie and Flynn due to a grading day at the school, it was going to be one of their defining days. Flynn had said her goodbyes and was followed out by Reggie, who had wanted to talk to her in private. He had been planning on saying what he was about to say for weeks.

Once they were out of the garage, Flynn could sense Reggie's anxiousness and found it oddly adorable. She found everything Reggie adorable. His laugh, his sense of humor, his puppy-dug eyes and his baby face, she often found herself gravitating towards him, and while his looks had changed, he was still Reggie. She hoped that what he wanted to talk about was what she had been hoping for.

Reggie anxiously started, "Flynn, I know that we have only known each other for a short time, but I really like you. You're so much to be around. What you possibly like to go out to dinner sometime?". There, Reggie sighed, he had done it. He had finally gotten those words free. He immediately felt relieved.

Flynn, happy, that her intuition had been right, and that what she had been hoping for had finally happened, nodded happily and with a soft kiss on Reggie's cheek said, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask me. I would love to, Reggie." They both silently laughed as they exchanged their phone numbers with promises to make plans for a dinner date in the near future, happy to think that they would be a couple.

Reggie came back into the studio looking like he was on Cloud 9. Luke, Alex, and Julie all looked at each other with questioning looks. Any questions were curtailed as yawns escaped out of their mouths. They were all incredibly tired and needed their rest for the big day they had waiting for them. As Julie and the rest left the studio for the night, as the boys were going to Luke's house that night, they all made a band circle to get themselves psyched for tomorrow.

Julie told Ray and Carlos good night and as she was getting ready, her questions about Reggie's look of pure happiness were answered when Flynn texted her in all caps with the words, "REGGIE ASKED ME OUT, I SAID YESS!!!". Julie had to look at the message a couple of times to make sure she would reading it right. After she did, she actually started to laugh at how long it took them to come together. She could see the chemistry they had since the first time that she had been able to see the guys when they performed for her with Julie. She could see that chemistry now that the boys were human and she would often find Reggie and Flynn locked in conversation whenever Flynn and Reggie were at her house. She smiled knowing that her brother and her best friend were now a couple. The boys however, had to needle the answer out of Reggie. After they finally found out the answer to why Reggie had the goofy grin on his face all night, they gave him fist bumps and shoulder slaps on finally recognizing how much he likes Flynn. With that, they all went to sleep, even more looking forward to what the next day would hold.

The next day dawned Bright and happy for everyone in the Molina house. The families had all gathered at the Molina house command center, where it was decided who would make the trek to Capital Records. Obviously, Ray and Trevor would be going to act of behalf of their children. Trevor had pretty much gotten his ducks in a row when it came to the guys and the story that they had come up with to explain how he now has three teenage sons from Sweden. Needless to say, it was going to be a secret well locked and kept. Everybody had decided that the group really didn't need anybody else and was content to stay at home until Carlos came up with the idea of going to the boardwalk for the afternoon to relax and enjoy everybody's company. That plan was seconded and passed with no arguments. Everybody needed a day to relax after the stressful last few weeks. The transportation that was sent for the band arrived and it was impressive as a sleek limo would be taking them into downtown Los Angeles to Capital Records. The band couldn't believe they were already being treated like this. They arrived and were promptly led to the meeting room where Mr. Terrisson and a few others sat in the room. They all greeted the others in the room and the meeting started.

Mr. Terrisson began, "Good morning everybody, my name is Michael Terrisson. I am a talent manager here at Capital Records. I have worked with acts such as the band Capital Cities, Halsey, Lewis Capaldi and, the ever greatness of Katy Perry. We brought you in today because we have recognized rising talent within you four. Your sound is something that has many layers to it. Your music is like a fusion of 90s alt rock and present day pop. Those here at Capital Records that have heard your songs think that great things could be in your future. We just have one request for any of our potential artists and it looks like you've all planned ahead and brought your instruments. We ask that any potential artists we bring on provide us a sample of what they can play or sing. What did you all have in mind to play?"

Julie and the boys got ready, and like they had agreed to, they decided to start with Julie on the piano signing the opening chords to Bright Forever. The manager and the others started nodding along, but when the boys started in, it was like a bomb went off in the room. They all started jamming with the band, the music and the energy of Julie and the guys contagious to those in the room. After the last note was played, there was no way that anybody could deny the band's chemistry and the pure talent that these four had.

Mr. Terrisson shortly conferred with the others in the room. There were three others in the room with him, two talent managers as well as the secretly known Jeff Vaughn, president of Capital Records who was happy to see the addition he was about to make to his company. These teenagers were something special and he recognized talent when he saw it. Needless to say, he needed to get this band before somebody else did.

Mr. Vaughn spoke first, "Good morning again everyone, my name is Jeff Vaughn, I am the President of Capital Records. I can tell you that I am blown away by the performance you four just gave. I would like to be the first to congratulate you and extend the offer to you to become a part of our label. He couldn't finish as the band broke into gleeful celebration. He understood. This band had obviously worked hard to get where they needed to be and he obliged their celebration. Shaking each of their hands, he left to let Mr. Terrisson handle the particulars of their deal. Trevor and Ray were brought in the help negotiate their contracts.

"Good morning, Mr. Molina and good to see you again Mr. Wilson. You will both be proud to learn that tmwe have extended Julie and the Phantoms an offer the join our company. Since they are still underage, you will be instrumental in making their contracts. We are fair here at Capital. We would like to offer a four year contract to everyone at this table. It will be valued at 25 million to be split evenly. We will produce an album to start, with our top producers but the band will maintain creative control of their music. After the first album is done, we will launch a nationwide tour. This will allow for royalties and the such to come in for the band. Over the next few years, we will have a baseline of three albums and two tours, another nationwide and a worldwide tour. After the contract is up for renewal, you will have to option to renew or cancel your contract on the conditions named above. If you four would like to get the copyrights to your songs, it will be after your contract ends. Do we all agree. I will give you all some time to decide.

Ray and Trevor and the band conferred. Trevor had told them that was one of the best deals he had ever heard. The group had thought about how it would change their lives. They agreed that if it was the best for them, they would take it. The consensus carried and Julie and the Phantoms signed with Capital Records. Let the fun begin!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band has spent the last few weeks after securing their record deal, recording their first album. When it comes time to finish the album, will the final song be the one that catapults them to superstardom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals. So for this chapter, I wanted to put in a song that the guys and Julie would right for the album. I have to give credit to the song Second Chance by Shinedown, one of my favorite rock songs, for helping me with this song for the chapter. I rewrote it to match the feelings of Julie and the guys. Hope you all like it. Ever more to come. 😁🤘

Chapter 11

A few weeks after the group had signed their contracts, they had already recorded a couple of songs for their first album, Sunset by the Ocean. It paid an idea to Sunset Curve and to them being back where it all started for them. The songs they had recorded were the one they had already performed in Bright Together, Edge of Great, Stand Tall, Flying Solo. The producers at the studio were blown away by the talent that these teenagers had in both songwriting, singing and just pure musical talent. The record executives were busy planning the releases of the songs as single before releasing the full album. They talked with the group as to which song would be the first to be released. It was all agreed that Stand Tall would be a good entrance for Julie and the Phantoms into the music world.

Julie and the guys were at the studio writing a new song. This would be the first song that everybody would write as the collective power of the group would be hightened. The song they were looking to end their first album had to be upbeat. It had to be one that would so talked about that the band would become instant stars. It was one that they would spend weeks on. The guys also had to think about starting to get their G.E.D.'s. Julie was also thinking her schooling too. Before the guys had come into her life, she had been solely focused on going to UCLA for music. Already at the end of junior year of high school, college was a big part of her life already. That changed when the guys came into her life and even more that she had a record deal. She had a talk about with her dad one night a week after they got the deal. She told her dad about she still wanted to graduate from high school but she wanted to put college off until after she had experienced the music world for a while. Ray had expected this but wasn't really worried for his daughter. He understood that she and the guys had both gotten a second chance at music and weren't going to let anything stop them from taking everything that came from that chance. He told her as such.

The boys and Julie gave themselves all a week to decompress after Julie had finished her school year. The release of their first single was met by an overwhelming great reaction. It had made its way to the airwaves and many radio stations were playing it on repeat. They had put it on YouTube and received nearly 50 millions views. They had essentially become celebrities. They were getting recognized everywhere they went. That put somewhat of a damper on the group's plans for their respective dates. Willie and Alex had gone out for sushi for their first date and Alex was nearly mobbed by requests for autographs. The others had nearly the same things happen. When Reggie and Flynn had gone to a local arcade, they quickly had to make other plans after Reggie had to sign a couple of autographs. Luke and Julie were smart, opting to drive to the hills of Los Angeles, near the Hollywood sign and had a nice and quiet picnic. All in all, the couple's were getting closer and closer and were making their relationships stronger.

After the week of relaxation, they dived head first into writing the last song for their first album. The song that they were wanting to write had to reflect their growth as artists since they had been back together. For the boys, they wanted the last song to be the start of a new sound for them. While there had been a resurgence of the 90s sound in music according to Julie, they knew that they had to make music that their audiences would relate too. They were all coming together to write this song.

As they sat in the studio trying to write the song, they started figuring the instrumentals of the song. Alex and Reggie had suggested that to start the song that they would play their respective instruments in a sort of crescendo motion, building the sound as Julie would start singing. After that, the boys would have a high octane sound with a little bit of the synth brought in too along with their instruments, adding that modern sound to their song. The instruments would end with them the instruments slowing fading out ending on the dueting voices of all of them. Second Chances would be the name for their last song. Reggie and Alex having gotten used to the feel of the song had left for their dates, hoping to have quiet evenings.

That left Julie and Luke to try and write the lyrics to the song. Julie had been struck by how she and the boys were trying to make the most of their second chances in their lives. This reflected in the lyrics she started writing,

"My eyes are open wide

By the way, I'm back again to stay.

I watch the world outside

By the way, We will rule the day!"

She showed them to Luke and he started playing Reggie's melody to give Julie a way to sing it. As Julie worked the lyrics into the rhythm of Luke playing, she found that it was working great. This would be her verse to start.

The next lines she wrote were for when Alex's drums would come in to meet with Reggie's guitar. This verse would be Luke's verse.

"I just saw Halley's Comet, she waved

Said why is life always a race.

Even the man in the moon cheered,

This is what you're here for!"

Julie worked the lyrics to the musical notes that Alex would be playing and the crescendo of Reggie's guitar. They would all come together for the next verse, each signing together in harmony.

"Tell my mother, tell my father

We will win the day

To make them realize, this is a great life 

I hope they understand

I'm very happy and I mean to say

Sometimes life is a second chance"

The next verse, would be the verse where Reggie would solo while Luke would be playing the melody.

"Please always believe in me

I'm always gonna be this way

This is my one and only voice

So listen always, because this is forever."

Luke would again sing the verse before the second crescendo and the uptick of the instrumentals.

"I just saw Halley's Comet, she waved

Said why is life always in a race.

Even the man in the moon cheered

This is what you're here for."

They would all again come together to sing the chorus.

"Tell my mother, tell my father

We will win the day

To make them realize, this is a great life

I hope they understand

I'm very happy and I mean to say

Sometimes life is a second chance."

Alex would sing this short verse, before performing a sick drum solo.

"Here is my chance, not gonna waste it

This is my chance, here me roar!"

They would come together for the final chorus.

"Tell my mother, tell my father

We will win the day

To make them realize, this is a great life

I hope they understand

I'm very happy and I mean to say."

Each of them would sing one final line before Luke's and Reggie's guitar faded out. It would be Alex, then Reggie, then Luke, and the song would end with Julie.

"Sometimes life is a second chance!

Sometimes life is a second chance!

Sometimes life is a second chance!

Sometimes life is a second chance!"

Luke and Julie sat back after having written the song. They connected off of each other's creative energy and by the time were finished, they knew this song was gonna be a super hit. They couldn't wait to show it to the guys and sing it. With that out of the way, they snuggled down to watch a movie. They didn't need to leave to have a date night. They just needed each other. Their bond was already so strong.

The next afternoon after everyone had come back to Julie's house, it was time for the guys to play what Julie had written. As they started, Alex and Reggie, like Julie and Luke, could tell they had something good here. They played the entire song, not missing a beat and when they finished, it was like they just knew this was the best they had written.

Alex was the first to comment, "Oh my God guys, that was the best song we've ever played. Julie, Luke, guys, where did that come from! It's amazing!"

The writers just smiled and told Alex that they all had played a part in singing it because it was pretty much summing up how they had lived their life since they all got their second chances. Alex and Reggie agreed and they all couldn't wait to get to the producing studio to get it on the album.

That Friday, Julie and the guys performed it for their managers and producers. They were so in sync that the one take they did, was the only needed. Mr. Terrisson and Mr. Vaughn just shook each other's hand, knowing this group was about to take the world by storm.

Mr. Vaughn, spoke through the speakers,the only words that needed to be said, "Julie and the Phantoms, welcome to superstardom!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing the album, Julie and the guys have to keep going full steam ahead. Luckily, what lies in hard work is made up for in the promises of better things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals, there really wasn't too many big details in this chapter. So as always, I hope you all like this chapter and there is always more to come.

Chapter 12

Julie and the Phantoms had finished their first album. Each song has been exposed to not only the Californian presence, but had a nationwide and even global spotlight. The guys and Julie couldn't walk through Los Angeles without being recognized and were always asked for autographs, especially after each song's music video had dropped on YouTube. By mid-July, they were getting requests from local talk shows to appear on television and requests from local music festivals, including the following year's Coachella. That had made for a tsunami of emotions in the Molina home. When Julie had received the call, she couldn't contain her excitement as she told the talent coordinator for Coachella that she would talk to the band and get back to them within the afternoon. She let out a cheerful squeal as she hung up the call.

Ray curiously asking, "Julie, what's going on? What happened?"

Julie, at this point, jumping up and down, "We got asked to do Coachella next year! COACHELLA!!!"

Ray was so proud of his daughter. Her success since she got back into to music was something he wouldn't thought possible just a year ago, when they lost Rose and Julie had lost her urge to create music.

Carlos and Tía Victoria who had stopped over to visit everybody, had heard her announcement and celebrated with her. Carlos was super excited that he would get to go to Coachella. 

"I have to tell the guys! I have to tell the guys!", she says running out to the garage.

"Julie, slow down.", Ray says, even though he chuckles.

Julie runs into the garage, "Guys, Guys, you're not gonna believe what I have to tell you. We got asked to do Coachella next year. Can you believe it?, she says, still jumping up and down.

Reggie, Alex, and Luke are all confused. Alex asks first, "What's Coachella?". Julie stops jumping down and it clicks in her head. "Oh yeah, been dead for 25 years, they wouldn't know that.", she tells herself. "Oh, sorry about that guys. Let me explain. Coachella is a major music festival here in South California. Big names in the music industry headline the festival every year. It brings in so many people to see them perform. We got ask to perform next year in April. Guys, this is big! Like, really big! Now, I know we're gonna have a lot on our hands. Our tour, you guy's getting your G.E.D.'s and me graduating, but guys this would be life-changing for us. Do you guys wanna do it?"

Reggie answered for all of them, "We'd be stupid not to." They had a lot of things that were going for them and they would not waste one opportunity given to them. Julie called the talent coordinator back and told her they were in.

With that out of the way, they focused on their tour. Capital Records knew that they were teenagers that still had school and their education that was paramount to get. It was decided that since Julie wouldn't be going back until September that they would start their nationwide tour of 24 cities with the first leg of their tour. They would tour the entire month of August, doing two shows a week. In August, they would start in Los Angeles, then San Francisco, Seattle, Portland, Santa Fe, Denver, Salt Lake City, and ending in Phoenix. This made everybody happy as it wouldn't be too much travel and the shows would be spread out to give them a break. Once Julie got back into school, they would do one show a weekend. The second leg of the tour would be in the cities of San Antonio, Kansas City, Dallas, New Orleans, Chicago, Minneapolis, Indianapolis, and finishing the second leg of the tour in Nashville. They would do two before Christmas and two shows after Christmas. The final four shows would be played like the others had, with one show a weekend. The last eight shows would be played in Atlanta, Miami, Orlando, Charlotte, Boston, Detroit, Richmond, the grand finale in New York. Julie and the guys were full steam ahead to making the dream they all had a full-fledged reality.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking towards the start of the tour, a look is given towards how everybody connected to Julie and the guys are settling in to them being around again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I needed a short break to give the creative juices flowing again. The next few chapters coming up will be dealing with the tour and how it affects everybody. I still have no chapter limit set for the story, but I am having so much fun writing this story. Thanks for all the views and kudos, they mean a lot. More to come.

Chapter 13

Before they set off on the tour, Julie and the guys spent as much time together as they could. The bond between them was so strong and something that stood every test thrown at them. Yet, they were always joined by the people that made their lives better. Flynn was always a mainstay at Julie's house. With being so close to the band, being Julie's best friend and Reggie a girlfriend, it was like she was a part of the group herself. She was always at the practices and gave creative input when the band was playing something new. Carrie was proving that she had learned from the past. The grudge she once had on Julie was non-existent now and they were both working to get back to the close friendship they had once had. Carrie was truly happy for Julie and her boys. She felt connected to them through their history with her dad. He had told her stories about them when she was younger and especially now, getting to know the boys her dad had considered his brothers was informative. She also had to act like they were her real brothers in public as well. She like Flynn, was almost always over now.

The other people in their lives were settling in to how their lives would be now that the boys were alive again and they were rising stars and Julie too. For Ray, he had grown to see the boys as sons. Even though the boys were technically his age, he saw them as the teens that they were and he connected to them like he did Julie, finding about their interests and talking to them. With Alex, he saw someone who had been and still was a very intelligent, yet soft spoken caring young man. They talked about life and general and things that they liked. He liked that Alex was the ways he was and thought that in a different life, they would've been great friends. Reggie was a very bright spot for Ray. While the other two boys couldn't figure why Reggie was so drawn to Ray, Ray just took it stride, in knowing that Reggie hadn't had the best childhood and the best parents. Even though they had gone an especially long way to mend their relationship with their son, it was still a work in progress. Reggie felt safe with Ray. Reggie just like being around Ray, talking about photography and other things. It made for a great relarionship. With Luke, Ray had seen someone as devoted to his daughter as he was. Early on, after the boys had come back to life, and the relationship between Julie and Luke had begun, Ray had talked to Luke. They had found that they had wanted the same thing for Julie in that they would to do anything they could to not ever hurt Julie and to make her have the greatest life ever. She had gone through too much to ever have a bad case of heartbreak ever again. He found a certain level of extreme maturity within Luke,and even though Luke presented a front of a macho male bravado, he really was a caring person that made sure everyone he cared for was happy and protected. Ray wanted to make sure that Luke had someone doing the same for him. They were at house all week long and stayed there 3 or 4 times a week. He had made it to where each boy had a bed to themselves, either in the house or out in the studio. He was working with Trevor and the other parents to get them set up in their own apartment once they got finished touring. The boys were nearing 18 both on paper, and in their physical age, so it made sense to start helping them look. It would also allow them more freedom to do what teenagers want to do. Any decision they made, he would be fine with, even if they wanted to keep their arrangements the same. 

For Carlos, he was happy to be the defacto little brother to the guys. They were always happy to help him out. Alex taught him the drums. Reggie helped with pranking everybody. Luke had taught him how to play the guitar and Luke had actually helped Carlos with some songwriting. Carlos was a talented songwriter himself and Luke recognized that. Carlos loved hanging out with the guys. Victoria had acted mostly the same as Ray did. When she had learned the story behind the boy's lives, she had been captivated to do something to help them. Past helping them find their families, she still felt a certain sense of responsibility for the boys. For her, they were like Julie and Carlos after they lost Rose, they all needed another mother figure to step in sometimes.

For the other families, stepping back into the lives of those they had lost so long ago proved to be a unique challenge. For Reggie's parents, rectifying the mistakes thy had made decades earlier was paramount in getting not only the trust of their son back but his love. They had taken the advantage of getting to relearn about their son's interests and what excited him about life. They wanted to make sure that this second chance would not be wasted. Reggie's half-siblings got to know their older brother. Being so close in age made it easier for them to have similar interests.

Alex's family had settled into the routine of having him back in their life. For Alicia, she reveled in having her brother back in her life. Before he died, he was the one she was closest to. She told him everything. She always wanted to be around him because it was so easy to be around him. Alicia's husband found the common interests he had with Alex and capitalized on them, bridging a relationship with the brother-in-law he was just getting to know. Since Alicia's children were also near Alex's age, it was easy for Alex to get to know his niece and nephew and find out what excited them about life. 

Each couple also made sure to spend as much time together before the start of the tour as possible. With Alex and Willie, they had already spent so much time together before the whole alive thing happened, so it was easier for them as a couple. They just kept learning about each other and about themselves as a couple. Reggie and Flynn had taken the time they had been together to become really close. They had already had an unspoken connection that was heightened by them being together. Flynn brought out even more of Reggie's light and Reggie brought out even more of the spunk that Flynn had. They were a perfect match. And for Luke and Julie, they completed each other. They already spent so much time together writing songs and practicing their songs for the tour. That creative energy brought their souls together. They had been the closest out of the couples and it showed in how they acted. Everyone was happy, and in the time they had before the stresses if the tour began, everybody took the time to relax.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we approach the start of the tour, everybody comes together for a night of celebration and the tour is about to kick off with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone. The next chapter after this will launch right into the first show of the tour and we will be solely tour focused from them on out. I'm writing as many chapters as are relevant to the plot of this and hopefully it won't get too monotonous. Thanks for reading and as always, more to come. 🤘🤘🤘

Chapter 14

It was the night before Julie and the boys were set to start the tour. This week would be California based, as they would be starting at home in Los Angeles and driving north to San Francisco later in the week for their second show. Capital had gotten them a bus to use for their tour and it was parked at the studio. Everybody had pre-tour jitters and it was to be expected. They were about to do something that they had only ever dreamed of. They all sat thinking about the changes they had come to accept and those they soon would see as they were gathered for one big family dinner at the Molina's. Reggie's parents and Reggie's family, Mr. and Mrs. Patterson, Alicia and her family, Trevor, Carrie, and Victoria had all come over for a celebratory barbecue and a sorta-off sendoff for the group. They would all being attending the two California shows but it would be Ray and Trevor that would be going with them through the rest of their tour. Victoria would be staying at the house on the days that they would be touring. As they all sat in the backyard chatting and mingling, it couldn't be anything but noticed as how cohesive this group of people had all become. They had merged to become one big family. Three months had changed everybody's life for the better and they were all content to just take in all in.

Ray and the dad's had taken to talking by the barbecue grill, the accomplishments of their children on their minds and just seamless talk about how their lives were going. Much the same with Victoria, Reggie's mother and stepmother, who had come to see Reggie as another son, Emily, and Alicia all talked about how glad they were to have everybody in their lives and were all haggling over the struggles of raising teenagers. The said teenagers were gathered on the other side just hanging out with nothing too important on their minds other than the tour. For Reggie's brother and sister and Alex's niece and nephew, while it still a little weird for them to have these people that they had only heard of and how they had been dead for 25 years, the fact that the boys had not aged and still had the mindset much like theirs, it made it easier to grow accustomed to them and see them as cool and want to hang out with them. The boys having gotten multiple crash courses on life differences between 2020 and 1995 were becoming more cultured to the times they were in. Most of their pop culture had become outdated and they were growing to like most of the things that existed in the present but they also still had some of an attachment to the past. Mostly with their clothes, but the 1995 look they still had going on worked and added to the band's aesthetic. Julie however had told them they would need an upgrade soon as it would only work for so long. And they had the money to do it with. Having completed the first of the the six requirements to their contract, each of the four had gotten the first of their individual parts of the 25 million that was to be split between them, which was a whopping 1 million dollars. Since the boys were already 18, they already had their own bank accounts and deposited the money, half into a savings account and the other half into their regular accounts. They each got an update to their somewhat outdated wardrobe, a car, a cellphone, and they started look for houses. The guys wanted to stay together so they would pool their money to buy them a house. Julie was only 17, having only turned so less than a month ago and Ray still had to control her finances. He thought what the guys had done was start, but he took it a step further. He talked with Julie and it was agreed that she would put more in her savings with 75% going in a savings account. With the rest, she bought herself a car, and stuff for the tour and anything else she couldn't think off right now, she would in the future. The boys and Julie had also given each of their parents a little bit of their money, knowing that they needed to show their appreciation for all they had done, and Victoria was lumped in too. Trevor down the offer as he still had a lot to do to make up for his mistakes. So needless to say, everybody was pretty happy right now.

After the dinner, everybody was having dessert. Ray had poured the adults a glass of champagne and called a toast, "If I could everybody's attention. I have a few words to say. To think back on the last two months puts a big smile on my face. It makes me smile because my daughter has her love of music back. She has grown to unimaginable heights and is doing something she loves with great success. It makes me smile because I have gained three new sons that have helped change my life. To see them recover from the struggles of the last 25 years, it makes me so proud. I am so proud of my children. I cannot wait to see how they change their world with their music. Toast to Julie and the Phantoms!"

"Hear, Hear!", was the resounding response from everybody. After that, everybody who wasn't staying at the Molina house went homes after hugs and goodbyes. They would all see each other tomorrow night anyway. This one big family would always be their to show their support. Since everybody needed their sleep, they all head off to bed, but before they did, Carlos wanted to have a talk with his big sister. Once they had both gotten ready, he sat on her bed, ready to talk.

"What's on your mind, hermano?", Julie said. It wasn't that Carlos was upset with Julie, butnhe knew that we definitely miss his sister. It had taken him only a little while to get used to the guys when they were ghosts and then when they became human again, it got even easier to deal with. He wasn't jealous of the guys and the attention that they and Julie were getting. The guys treated Carlos like their little brother. He had learned so much from each of them and was glad that they were in his life.

"I just wanted to tell you how cool I think it is that you're a superstar now. I missed you singing and I'm glad you're doing it again. I'm gonna miss you while you're on tour.", Carlos said with a smile.

Julie just laughed and grabbed in a big bear hug. They said their good night's as Ray stepped in to have a little chat of his own.

"How you holding up there, mija?", Ray asks. "I'm excited, Dad, and maybe a little nervous. To have the chance to be able to do something so special and cool, it just takes my breath away. I never expected all of this so soon.", Julie adds.

Ray nodding, "I can definitely say that your sentiments are shared. But you know that you will crush this right. You have the voice of an angel, mi corazon. You and the boys have had to deal with so much and this is just the world helping you out a bit. I know you will make not only me proud but everybody around you and around the world."

Julie, with tears in her eyes, hugged him very tightly. Best.dad.ever.

The next morning dawned bright and early for the group. Today was the day. The band had been booked to play at the Staples Center and the arena was sold out. They would be performing in a crowd way bigger than the Orpheum. They all had the pre-gig jitters. At the band meeting, they decided that they would their full album would be used tonight. They wanted to kick their tour off on fire, and tonight would be a high energy show. One addition to the night would be a Sunset Curve masterpiece, Now or Never. It was one of the two songs that Trevor had not taken. It reminded him of all the good times he had with the band and he couldn't bring himself to take it. The boys had known the song from back to front and Julie had played it multiple times after the first time when the boys came out of the CD. It would be the final song of the night and one they would use to end each of the shows on the tour, up until the end of the tour in New York. They all got ready for what would be the best night of their lives to that point.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first show. It's time to show the world just how great Julie and the Phantoms are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. Sorry for the dealt in posting this chapter. I've been super busy. I hope that these next few chapters will highlight the greatness of them touring. More to come.

Chapter 15

The lights of the stage. The sounds of the cheers from the fans in the audience. The stage crew doing last minute checks. A friend waiting to see her other friends bring the house down. Two adoptive fathers, two biological fathers, two mothers, a sister, a brother in law, a brother and a sister, and a niece and nephew, anxious to see just how proud their boys can make them. A father, an aunt, and a brother proud to have seen their girl soar to the highest peak. A group of crazily, talented teenagers ready to take the world by storm.

Julie, Alex, Luke, and Reggie are minutes away from starting the first show of their tour. The most important night of their lives has finally come. All the time that they spent writing the album and preparing themselves for the show will be put to the test. They are getting themselves psyched for the show. Alex is going through the motions of the songs they will be performing tonight, and humming. Alex has always been able to sing, but for him, humming is the one thing that has always been able to ease any anxiety that he had. It also helped that Willie was sitting right next to him, holding on to his hand. Reggie is watching some funny videos on YouTube with Flynn. For him, just being with Flynn on this night takes away any nervousness that he may have had. He had already done some vocal exercises to ready his voice for tonight, especially considering how high energy Now or Never would be. Julie and Luke were working on the idea of how they would move around each other tonight and how they would harmonize. Something that both of them were wanting to do for this show but decided to hold off on was performing a new song that they had made together, Perfect Harmony. It had spawned from a conversation during one night that Julie and Luke were sitting in her room, just hanging out. Julie had told Luke about how she had knew that their relationship had changed whenever she had a daydream about the song. She felt differently towards him after it. She had written most of the lyrics but was missing some whenever she mentioned it to Luke. After Luke had read her lyrics, he could tell what he had wanted to add. It was like they were on the the same wavelength. They had written the song with as much love for one another as ever before.

"Ten minutes guys!", the stage director announced to the band in their dressing room. They all came together in a band circle, and it was Like that gave them all the words of encouragement to the group. "Guys, we finally made it to the big time. What we do tonight is the start of the best things to come in our lives. We've worked so hard to get here and we've gone through so much. But we made it through it. Wherever we go from here, just remember to always think about how important tonight is. Just remember the feeling we have tonight and savor it always. Let's do this!" They all did the group hug and cheer and started to the stage . When they made it there, it was too a thunderous roar from the audience. They're starpower was on full display that night as just in the short time that they had been a band and out in the public, the quality of their music has taken the music world by storm. Everyone there could absolutely not wait to hear them live. Julie quieted the audience down just long enough to introduce them, "Good evening, Los Angeles, we're Julie and the Phantoms. Who's ready to rock out?" The audience erupted and the band started in to the songs. First with Bright Forever. Julie started at her piano with the first verse,

"Sometimes i think i'm falling down

I wanna cry I'm calling out

For one more try to feel alive

And when I feel lost and alone

I know that I Can make it home

Fight through the dark and find the spark

Life is a risk but I will take it

Close my eyes and jump together I think that we can make it

Come on let's run"

Luke and Reggie came in with their guitars and Alex with his drums with the next verse of Julie's.

"And rise through the night you and I

We will fight to shine together bright forever

And rise through the night you and I

We will fight to shine together bright"

Luke came in with his verse, with Reggie on his hip to where they could sing together for the duet in the verse.

"In times that i doubted my self

I felt like i needed somе help

Stuck in my head with nothing left

I feel somеthing around me now

So unclear, lifting me out

I found the ground i'm marching on

Life is a risk but we will take it

Close my eyes and jump together I think that we can make it

Come on let's run"

Julie jumped back in with the next verse, signing with Luke and Reggie, and even Alex who harmonized the lyrics.

"And rise through the night you and I

We will fight to shine together bright forever

And rise through the night you and I

We will fight to shine together bright forever"

Luke came back for his lines and then Julie for her's.

"In times that i doubted my self

I felt like i needed some help

Stuck in my head with nothing left

And when I feel lost and alone

I know that I Can make it home

Fight through the dark and find the spark"

They all sang the last chorus.

And rise through the night you and I

We will fight to shine together bright forever

And rise through the night you and I

We will fight to shine together bright forever"

Bright Forever was a good start to the night and it pumped the crows up. That energy only grew for each song they played after that. The octaves of the audience's cheers grew through Flying Solo, Edge of Great, Stand Tall, and Second Chances. They were ready to end the night with Now or Never. A performance they knew would leave the audience talking for weeks. Luke started, "So we have a special treat for you all tonight. This is a song that we have been working on for months but we didn't get it finished until after we made the album. So for the first time ever, you get to hear this song tonight. Here's Now or Never."

Julie, who had picked up playing guitar from Luke and Reggie and had learned the opening riff of the song started off with the guitar. Alex came in with hitting his drumsticks and counting,

"1, 2, 3!"

Luke blasted through with,

"Take off, last stop

Countdown till we blast open the top

Face first, full charge

Electric hammer to the heart

Clocks move forward

But we don’t get older, no

Kept on climbing

Till out stars collided

And all the times we fell behind

Were just keys to paradise"

Luke and the guys came in with the first chorus, while Julie played her guitar,

"Don’t look down

‘Cause we’re still rising up right now

And even if we hit the ground

We’ll still fly

Keep dreaming like we’ll live forever

But live it like it’s now or never

Hear the noise, in my head

It’s calling out like a voice I can’t forget

One life, no regrets

Catch up, got no time to catch my breath"

They started the second verse, and then with the second chorus.

"Clocks move faster

Cause it’s all we’re after now, oh

Won’t stop climbing

Cause this is our time, yeah

When all the days felt black and white

Those were the best shades of my life"

"Don’t look down

‘Cause we’re still rising up right now

And even if we hit the ground

We’ll still fly

Keep dreaming like we’ll live forever

But live it like it’s now or never"

Reggie and Luke sang their next verse,

"We ain’t searching for tomorrow, Tomorrow

Cause we got all we need today, Today

Living on a feeling that’s been running through our veins

We’re the revolution that’s been singing in the rain"

Everyone sang the last chorus and ended the song with a bang,

"Don’t look down

‘Cause we’re still rising up right now

And even if we hit the ground

We’ll still fly

Keep dreaming like we’ll live forever

But live it like it’s now or never

It’s now or never"

Once they finished the song, it was like a cannon had gone off in the Staples Center. The audience was absolutely enthralled with the band. The night had been a astounding success and everyone in the audience now knew how good Julie and the Phantoms were.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everybody. I will be taking just a couple days rest from the story. I had Hurricane Zeta come through my area last night so I am taking the precious little bit of internet that I have rn and using it to thank all the readers for their continued interest in the story and this is by no means me ending the story. I have plenty more to add to this and I can't wait for you all to see it.

More to come.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the successful first concert of the tour, it's time for a day of relaxation for the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone. Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. It has been crazy for me this past week and a half. Between being hit by a hurricane and not having any power and having to work, I had a lot to do. But I will be getting back to posting regularly from here on out. Thank you to all of the readers of this story. You truly keep me writing this story and I am sincerely thankful. More to come.

Chapter 17

The adrenaline from the night's performance wouldn't leave the band until sometime early the next morning, when after giving all they had to the first performance of their tour, they all collapsed in a exhausted sleep. After Ray had seen them all off to sleep, he sat in his room, editing the footage from the night. His sons and daughters had absolutely brought down the house. And he wasn't the only one who thought so. The band's social media platforms had gained million of followers after the performance. They were the highest trending topic on Twitter. Videos of their performance had gone viral, gaining millions upon millions of views. The record executives that were there for the first concert were absolutely blown away and quite proud of themselves for having jumped at the opportunity to sign such a talented band to their company. They had a very bright future ahead. Ray closed his laptop after posting his footage, content with a couple of days of relaxation before the group's show in San Francisco.

The next morning, a Tuesday, dawned bright and sunny at the Molina house. Ray was the first one up, albeit, a little late, but it was to be expected as they had all gotten home rather late the past night. He was getting a big breakfast ready for everyone. Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and a good bit more was on the menu this morning. He wanted his kids to be well fed today and regain all the energy they used for the concert. He knew that especially Julie and Carlos would start rising with the delicious smell wafting through the house. He was right as upstairs, Julie awoke with a smile on her face. She loved when her dad made breakfast. Julie had many reasons to be happy on this wonderful morning. She and her boys had absolutely blown away their audience the night before and they had started their first tour off with a bang. She was happy that she was able to be fulfilling her lifelong dream of being a successful singer. She got herself out of bed and showered, and dressed for the day, and meets her dad and Carlos downstairs.

"Morning, mija", Ray says with a smile and a hug as his wonderful daughter joins him in the kitchen. "We have a big day ahead, so while I get the rest of the food done and the table set, go wake the boys and tell them to get ready for the day, please." Julie needed no further instruction as she took off towards the garage. The boys had settled into a rather easy routine of spending alternating nights between their homes and Julie's house. They had found a house within the neighborhood that Julie lived in that was going on the market and the boys had an interest in buying it, seeing as it would solve the problem of being close to Julie and their studio and also proving that since they were now technically adults, they would need to start acting like they were. No one in their families would kick them out but they wanted to do this. But on that morning, they were all on their beds in the garage, sleeping soundly and sweetly. Julie quietly walked in to the garage and the sight that beholdened her was just too sweet. It was like out of a cartoon. Her boys were all sleeping soundly and they just looked so cute. Alex was snoring gently, apparently dreaming a nice dream as he had a wide smile on his face. Reggie looked the absolute cutest. He was holding a pillow in between his arms, making cooing sounds in his sleep. And Luke, he looked so peaceful while he slept. Like Alex, he had a slight smile on his face. Julie didn't want to disturb them, but the day wasn't getting any younger, so she had to rouse them for the morning. So she woke them up like her mother used to do, with a kiss to the forehead, and a "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Alex and Reggie got up with ease, giving a Julie a hug, but when she went to do the same to Luke, he just grabbed her and brought her down to the bed, saying, "I don't wanna get up, stay here and sleep!" Julie, Alex, and Reggie just laughed. Julie countered, "As much as I'm tempted, we apparently have a big day today and Dad has already gotten breakfast ready for us." That got everybody to perk up and get ready. It took the boys little time to get ready and they all walked inside to settle down for a nice breakfast. 

Once they had finished breakfast, Ray sat everyone down, "Ok, guys. I have a big day planned for us. Since Julie and the boys will be out of town for most of the next few weeks and school is right around the corner, I wanted everybody to have a day of relaxation. We're all going to Disneyland for the day. Flynn and Carrie are joining us there. After that, we are going to dinner and then a movie. How does that sound?". He was met by an astounding chorus of cheers. The magic of Disneyland had not been lostbon any of those in the room as it had been a while since they had all gone. The boys had not been since early 1993, so they couldn't wait to go again. Julie and Carlos hadn't been since their mom had gotten sick almost 2 years ago. It was agreed that this would be a perfect way to relax. They all soon headed out, each taking their own cars, since driving them would never get old. They arrived at Disneyland at preceded to spend the whole entire day just enjoying themselves and their company. They tried to do everything they could in the hours they were. Ray let them have free reign in what they wanted to do just as long as they watched Carlos. They rode as many rides as they could, ate a lot, and just enjoyed each other's company. It was a magical experience for everyone and a much needed departure from the high energy days they had been having between writing and singing for the album and the start of the tour. Once it got late, they all left and stopped a local Italian restaurant for dinner. Everyone had gained a ravenous appetite from running from ride to ride and they all had much to eat while there at the restaurant. Ray looked around the table and smiled. Raising his class for a toast, "If I could all of your attention, I just wanted to say how much fun I had today watching you all have a blast. Today was much needed after how busy these past couple of months have been. On the topic, I wanted to say how great it has been and how proud it makes me to see my children living out their dream and making the world their oyster. I can't wait to see how far you all go in live. To all of you!". "Hear, hear." After they left the restaurant, they went to the movie theaters. The girls decided they wanted to watch Pretty Woman and the guys wanted to watch Staten Island. They all went to their separate movie rooms and got settled. As the girls hadn't had much girl time in a while, they spent most of the movie catching up. The big topic of the night was their relationships.

Julie started first, "Alright girls, spill the tea. What's going on with you and your boyfriend's. I want all the deets." Carrie and Flynn laughed quietly as to not disturb the other moviegoers in the room. "Reggie is such a sweetheart. We had our one month anniversary a few weeks ago and he took me out for a very nice picnic in the hills. We had a great time. He's always so nice and sweet. He always listens to what I have to say and takes my side. He calls me every morning and every night. We are getting really close.", Flynn rattled. She turned to Carrie. "What about you, girl?" Carrie responded happily, "We're doing awesome. We are settling in to a very smooth and nice rhythm." Carrie and Nick had gotten together soon after the performance at the Orpheum. They had been close friends before the whole thing with Julie had started and it was easy for them to transition. They had already known their feelings towards one another and they just needed a little piece. In an ironic sense, the person that had took them apart had indirectly brought them back together. They were happy. The girls continued catching up, every now and again catching glimpses of the movie.

As for the guys, they had sorta of the same things on their minds. Luke and Reggie talked amongst one another about how happy they were in their respective relationship. For Luke, it was like he and Julie shared a soul. For the months that they had been around one another, the chemistry that was quite plain for everyone to see had only grown as their relationship got stronger and blossomed. He was enthralled with the person that captured the sense of passion towards music and towards life in general. They had so much in common and it made them such a good couple. Adding that they both took every means to make the relationship work. They listened to one another, got to know the little details about each other and just enjoyed being in each other's company. He loved her and she loved him. That's all they needed. For Reggie, while his relationship with Flynn was still new, it was by no means not boring for him. Everything they did together made Reggie happy. In Flynn, he found somebody that gave him the attention he craved, and he returned it. She made him feel important, something he had missed in his earlier life. He felt safe when he was with her and he couldn't be happier. They both knew that they girls in their lives were two girls they couldn't afford to ever let go of. As for Alex and Willie, they had pretty much spent the same amount of time on their relationship as Julie and Luke had. It was strong and it was vibrant. They had a lot in common and they helped each other navigate the world around them. They were both hopeless roma tics that loved doing things for one another, no matter how big or small the intentions were. They spent the most time with each other out of any couple together. They had already started thinking about moving in together once the boys had gotten their own home. Their connection was that strong to one another.

Soon after that, both of the group's movies had finished and it was getting rather late, so everyone made for home. The couple's all said their goodbyes to one another and after a very successful yet relaxed day, they all headed for their homes, refreshed and ready for what the rest of the week would bring, not knowing what would lie ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first part of the tour over, Julie reflects on how crazy the first part had been for them. Also, Luke starts writing another song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.

Chapter 18

Julie was sitting on the couch in the studio the day before she was to start her senior year of high school. "Senior Year! Finally, it's here.", Julie thought to herself. While she was looking forward to everything that the year would hold for her, she looked back on everything that the summer had held for her and the group. Within the past two months, they had managed to create an album, music videos, plan a tour and were through the first month of their nationwide tour. They had done tremendously well with the first leg of their tour. They had performed in Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seattle, Portland, Santa Fe, Denver, Salt Lake City, and ended in Phoenix. Each show had been better than the last and after each show, the popularity and the starpower of the band had continued to grow. The views of the music videos continued to grow everyday as more and more people found out about the band and became fans. On all of the streaming services, they're were millions of hits to their songs. Among some music executives within Capitol Records, there was talk that their new band would definitely be in conservation for major awards in the next year. Julie and the boys were certified superstars. It helped matters with their popularity that they had done a fair number of media appearances and interviews. It had been a whirlwind of a month since they started their tour. And now they were all looking for a little bit of break before the tour picked back up. This next leg of the tour would be focused on the central part of the United States.

Luke, Alex, and Reggie had managed to find enough time to move into their new home. They had furnished it with all of the things they wanted. For three teenaged young men, their house had the feeling and look almost of that of a fraternity house, just with a softer touch. They managed to keep it tidy, but then again as they teenagers, it was not as tidy as their mothers would have liked it, or the women in their life either for that matter. But they were happy and that was all that mattered. They had managed to start taking classes to get their high school cometion certificates. Luke however, still wanted to find time between all of the things he was doing to write new songs. They would need new material for the next album, so why not make a head start at it. He had managed to come up with a new song. The song was titled Blackout. It was a testament to what they felt from the first part of the tour. This song would have them all singing it. It would have a more upbeat yet modern take to it. They started rehearsing it as soon as Luke finished writing it.

Luke would sing the first two verses, with a synth beat that Julie had come up with,

"Caught up and I can't feel my hands

No need to chase

Can you relate?

Can you keep up the pace like you're dyin' for this?"

"And when you say, "I'm not okay

I left my phone in the cab

Now you can't get me"

They all came in on the chorus,

"I'm only gettin' started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm o-o-on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only gettin' started"

Reggie sang the second verse,

"And I can't see your face

Cigarette the wrong way

Inhale to the top of my lungs

I've been dyin' for this"

"And when you say, "I'm not okay

I left my phone in the cab

Now you can't get me"

They all came back in for the second chorus,

'I'm only gettin' started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm o-o-on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only gettin' started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm o-o-on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only gettin' started"

Alex and Julie sang the next two verses,

"This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

Goin' and goin' and goin' and goin' and go (Go)"

"This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

Goin' and goin' and goin' and goin' and go"

They then all sang the last two verses together.

"I'm only gettin' started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm o-o-on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only gettin' started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm o-o-on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only gettin' started"

"This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

Goin' and goin' and goin' and goin' and go

I'm only gettin' started

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

Goin' and goin' and goin' and goin' and go

I'm only gettin' started"

They finished, exhausted from the high octane performance. That's how the song was written. It was meant to mark a change from what the boys had sang as Sunset Curve to more of the music that had a modern feel to it. It worked for the band however, as it actually heightened each of their collective voices and musical power. Whenever they would record it, it was sure to be a super hit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour continues on as their families' settle in the routine of being there for them. And as we get to the next concert, how are the relationships faring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Guys and Gals, I need your input. I was almost tempted to finish this particular story here and start a new story continuing the story or doing spinoffs based on the individuals characters. I would like to know how you all want me to finish this story. Thanks for the reads.

Chapter 19

The first leg of the tour had been very successful but the attention of Julie and the guys had turned to the second leg of the tour. The media appearances that they did kept them at the forefront of the music world. One such interview they had emphasized this. They had been invited to do a interview with Billboard shortly before they started the second leg of the tour, talking about the first leg of the tour, the inspiration for the album, and what they were looking to next. Their interviewer, Sabrina Callington had a treasure trove of questions for them.

Sabrina- "Good afternoon, I'm Sabrina Covington and today's guests are the very successful up and coming alt-rock band, Julie and the Phantoms. This Los Angeles band is coming off a very successful launch of their first studio album, Second Chances, and are in the middle of a nationwide tour. Thanks for being her guys.

JATP- Thank you for having us. We're very happy to be here.

Sabrina- So for those who don't know, we have Julie as the lead singer of the band and she also plays the piano and synth instrumentals for the band. At this Julie waves to the camera. We have Luke who sings a good bit and is the main songwriter as well as the lead guitarist of the band. Luke gives a wide smile to the camera. We have Reggie who sings backup vocals and who played bass for the band. He also waves to the Camera. And last but certainly not least, we have Alex who also sings backup vocals likke Reggie, and he is the drummer for the band. Alex gives a piece sign.

Sabrina- So guys, tell me, Second Chances has blown you all to extreme starpower with it's mix of upbeat, electric, almost pop-punk songs. What was your inspiration for the album?

Luke- I think for the most part, out inspirations came in a number of ways. The style of music of the songs came out of the way that we all write and feel music. For the four of us, you could say that we have old souls. Our sounds edges on a mixture of the late 90s sound with a dash of the 00s pop punk, or as our wonderful lead singer puts it. Julie smiled at Luke. It also has a modern feel to it. I think that what makes our sound work, in that we are weaving the sound of the past with the sound of now. We wanted to bring that together for this album. The songs for the album highlight how we all came together as artists and have created not only a masterpiece of songs but also a bond as a band. I mean we all live together for that purpose. Our bond as a band is a very special one. That's our inspiration.

Sabrina- That's amazing. We don't see that often in a lot of bands today. Turning to the first part of the tour, nothing short of mind-blowing can be used to describe your first eight shows. The energy exuded by you four is palpable everytime one is at your concert. Your engagement of each other and the audience is something that we haven't seen many bands like yours do in a while. I want to highlight especially your first show. It was memorizing. Now in that show, we saw you sing a song that wasn't on tour album that turned out be sensational. Where did it come from?

Reggie- Now or Never was a creation from myself, Luke, Alex, and our father Trevor Wilson. It came from one day of extreme brainstorming after we had finished the first album. We drew the inspiration for that song after listening to a couple of songs from Fall Out Boy. We wanted to capture that sound. But the biggest inspiration of that song spring from the fact that we had finally made it to the big times and we were all immensely happy to have done it. We couldn't think a better way that introduce it at our first concert. It will be on a our next album.

Sabrina- Wow. On that note, let's talk about the future of Julie and the Phantoms. What do you have planned for your fans?

Julie- Well, we have 16 shows left of our first tour. We will doing a show every weekend across the country for the next two months. We will be doing two shows before Christmas and two after. The final leg will follow the one a weekend format. After that, we will take a break until mid June. During that time, I will be finishing school and the guys and I will be finishing our next album. We already have a bigger album planned that our first. We can't wait for our fans to hear it.

Sabrina- That's amazing. I know I can probably speak for many when I say that we can't wait either. Well, that's all the time we have for today. Let's give a big round of applause for Julie and the Phantoms. Their album, Second Chances, is available on all of the streaming services. Thank you all.

JATP- Thank you.

That video had brought it a lot of new fans to the music of the band as well as more media exposure. For all of them in the band, it meant bringing the relationships out the public as they had all been approached in that department. Luke's relationship with Julie, Reggie's with Flynn, and Alex's with Willie, were first met with sadness by those interested by those in the band but was met shortly thereafter with immense public support. It also made for a great deal of other good things, especially for their families. As the father of the boys in the public eye, Trevor and the boy's relationship, had grown with the amount of time that they were spending together. The relationship between them had mostly recovered from the betrayal dealt between them from years earlier. For Ray and Carlos, it meant more exposure to Ray's photography company and he almost couldn't keep up with the demand for his services and for Carlos it meant becoming the center of attention as the cool little brother of the band. Everywhere he went, he would tell about how cool it was to know Julie and the guys. Flynn, Willie, and even Carrie were always seen with them, as the bond that had grown between all of them was strong. For Luke's parents, they were proud to see their son absolutely thriving in the career he was making. Their past objections were non-existent. For Reggie's parents, they were doing everything they could to make sure their son knew how much they loved him and how much they had changed. They were present at four of the shows already and for Reggie's siblings, they were glad to get to know their brother. Alex had settled back into family life relatively easily. He had no bad feelings with his sister and her family. For Alex, the best thing that came out of this was being able to put the past behind him, including visiting his parents' graves. The only time he visited was to say everything his heart and head needed to say, and to forgive them. Any pressure he to deal with had been non-existent after that. Even for Tía Victoria, she was always around, making sure that her family was doing okay and living their best lives. The tour only made these families' connections stronger to each other.

Julie was the midst of trying to finish her senior year at the same time. She was busy with the massive amount of school work that came with it. She had been tasked with a special project that she had to finish by the end of the school year and luckily for her, she had already planned to do a montage of her songs, Wake Up and I Got the Music. She also had already taken her ACT and SAT tests and was anxiously waiting for the results. The boys had already gotten their G.E.D.'s and were also starting to take some college classes. Education was definitely as important to all of them as their careers were and they wanted to be ready for when they wanted to take a break from music.

All of this culminated with the start of the second leg of their tour. The first show was in New Orleans. The night they arrived, the couple decided to have a date night. Julie and Luke took a trip to the Audobon Aquarium. As they walked throughout the aquarium, they were hand in hand. They spent most of the time talking about their futures.

Luke said to Julie, "What do you think about moving in together after you finish school?". They had stopped at his point, with Julie looking at Luke. She had given thought to what he asked prior to him asking it. They had been essentially living together since they had come out of the CD. This was a step forward in their relationship. It would give both the freedom they wouldn't have had at Julie's house. She told him with a smile, "I don't see where there would be a problem, so absolutely." They kisses and continued their walk. They also talked about what they wanted to do after their first contract would be up. Thinking that far ahead may have been far-fetchrd but they both had the same idea in that they wanted to at least finish college. They had planned on taking classes in between their albums and tours over the next few years. They were both happy to be in each other's company, just racking each other's brain.

Flynn and Reggie had gone to Commander's Palace for a nice dinner. They were steadily getting to know each other. Over the months they had been together, they had been making up for lost time. There had obviously been a connection from the moment that the boys had become alive again between her and Reggie and after they had gotten together, it had not taken them long for both of to recognize that the other had filled within themselves. As they were sitting there, there really wasn't anything that they needed to say that would have been a big declaration of love between them, it was already there. They made being each other's company their priority.

Alex and Willie, who had made the journey with Alex, had just decided to walk through City Park, hand in hand. They had been in love since first sight. Whereas Julie and Luke's relationship had grown to love out of a friendship, their's had been existent from the time that they had screamed together in the museum. But like Julie and Luke, Alex had asked Willie to move in with him, and Willie had accepted without hesitation. All of the couples had made their lives better by being intertwined with the others, and when they went into their performance that Saturday night, Julie and the Phantoms were happy in the lives that had been given to them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 20th, the day that marked the first anniversary of Rose's death. Met with sadness by those in her life, a celebration of her life brings everybody together, but what else does it bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everybody that has read Second Chances. With this chapter, I am ending this part of the story. Not to worry, this story is far from over, as this chapter's ending serves as a cliffhanger to what I hope to continue to do with the story. I will be taking a holiday break from the story to let my brain gather some ideas for how I would like to continue as well as to start writing the new story. Happy Holidays and thank you again for reading my first work. I hope to have the next part of this series, Turning the Page, started by mid January.

Chapter 20

Ray awoke in tears. October 20th was the day that Rose had succumbed to her illness just one short year ago. 365 days without the brightest light in his life. The day his heart had shattered like glass. The pain had only just begun to subside only to reemerge over the past few days. The approaching date was met with sorrowful dreams for Ray the past few nights. Each dream had a common theme, Rose. The dreams felt so real to him. Ray dreamt that she was still with him and their family until she would leave them never to return. Dreams that started so nice turned to nightmares that left Ray agonized. It made the day that marked the first anniversary almost unbearable. What he didn't know is that he wasn't alone, because he wasn't the only one who had experienced these dreams. It was the beginning to a quite unforgettable day.

Julie's heart had taken a beating during the past year. Between losing her mom, and losing the love of music that she had, it led to some dark times. Even though she was brought out of the depths of despair by her music and her boys, she always wanted her mom by her side. The pain of losing her never really went away. Many a night over the months, Julie quietly cried herself to sleep after looking at photo albums and going through her mom's trunk. Like her father, her dreams over the past few nights had featured her mother. The feeling of loss of loneliness had crept back slowly to Julie. That morning, like Ray, she awoke in tears.

Carlos had a tough time expressing his loss whenever Rose had died. The fun going kid that he bad been before she died went away for months after. He was withdrawn in every sense of his life. For a ten year old to lose his mom, it was like one biggest forces in his life had left. That void in his heart didn't want to be filled. Tía had saw this and as his godmother and aunt tried to mend his broken little heart with some success as he had started to come back to being his old self. Whereas she could never replace her sister as his mother, Victoria wanted to anything to help her family heal. As for Victoria, the time she spent with Ray, Julie and Carlos helped keep the memory of her sister alive and well. Her pain was tempered by having them in her life and she was glad for that. Julie's boys had also helped in that regard, because they remembered Rose from the night at the Orpheum and Rose had remembered them. That link helped Victoria tremendously.

The boys sensed that the day was going to be hard for everybody and came up with a plan to pay tribute to Rose and to try to alleviate everybody's pain. They gathered everything from around the house that included Rose and made a collage around the house. The home videos that Ray had made over the years were put together to create a celebratory tribute to the women that had brought them all together. They all gathered in the living room to celebrate the life of Rose Molina. Carlos and Victoria walked through the house looking at all the pictures the boys had put together almost like a museum exhibit. The boys spoke to Ray and Julie about the good times they had with Rose. At the same time, Reggie picked up a necklace that had belonged to Rose and caught what felt like an electric shock from it. To save it from dropping to the floor, he set it down quickly, gathering concerned looks from the others. Confused, he just shrugged and shook his head. Little did he and everybody else know that the necklace has just served the purpose that their CD had once served.

In the dark quietness of the garage studio, a light appeared and out of it came the quite corporeal ghost of Rose Molina. Her thoughts had become a manical symphony in her head. What happened? Why was she back here? What had brought her back? Where was her family? As she was looking at the place she used to call her studio, she was surprised to find it quite changed. She saw the made beds for whenever one of the band wanted to have a late night rehearsal. She saw the posters for Julie and the Phantoms. She looked closer and it warmed her ghostly heart to see her daughter in a band, but she got a big shock when she looked to the boys on the poster. Why did they look so familiar, she asked herself. That question would be the tip of the iceberg for the many questions she had now.

Fin.


End file.
